The Power Of Sisters
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Paige reads from the BOS; her and her sisters (Prue & Piper) become The Charmed Ones! How will they handle this? [Much better summary inside, eventually they'll meet Phoebe!]
1. United In Pain

A/N: This is about the first year of the Charmed Ones' lives, starting from the day that they uncover their powers. The Charmed Ones are not who you think they are. It's Prue, Piper, and Paige; not Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. In this story, Phoebe was kidnapped just after birth by demons and never seen since. When Patty found out she was pregnant with Paige and told her mother, Penny (Grams), that they couldn't give her up because then there would be no Charmed Ones; they decided to wait until the baby was born and then bind the girls' powers. If the child had any whitelighter powers by the time her powers were unbound, The Elders couldn't do anything to her, unless they wanted to destroy the Charmed Ones; the ultimate force of good on Earth at the time. So as far as The Elders know; Prue, Piper, and Paige are the Charmed Ones that were prophesied. They know about Phoebe's birth, but they think that she died (which is why they think Patty had a 4th daughter, so the "Power of Three" could live). So the 3 girls grew up very closely (Prue and Paige hardly fought, sometimes, but it was rare), raised by Penny (Grams), because Patty died fighting the Water Demon. When Paige was 19, she moved to Nevada, to take a great job as a Social Worker. Glenn won't appear in this story until later, but after that, he'll be a main character. Since this is a different plot line, things will be similar, but definately not the same. I had planned for this to be a prequel to another fanfic that I'd started that takes place in 2001 (this fic takes place in 1998), where The Charmed Ones meet evil Phoebe who was raised as an evil witch to destroy her sisters, but she never knew she was their sister. Her name was changed and since she's had her powers all her life, she is very strong. But I figured it might be sort of complicated, so I'm writing this first and work my way up to the meeting between the 4 sisters. I'll continue if you want me to, but if not, I'll just trash this chapter.  
  
Main Characters & Their Powers:  
  
Prudence (Prue) Alexandra Halliwell - Telekinesis  
  
Piper Anastasia Halliwell - Temporal Stasis (Freezing)  
  
Paige Isabella Halliwell - Sensing Evil, Orbing  
  
Andy Micheal Trudeau - Mortal  
  
Leo Jonathon Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi- orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual  
  
Glenn Clark Belland - Mortal  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 1: United In Pain  
  
Serena Fredick's limp body slipped to the ground and dark, rich, crimson blood began to pool under her; she was dead.  
  
A dark figure wrapped his hand around a thick, 2 sided, jeweled knife; then pulled it from the woman body. He was too far away from the burning candles to see his face, he carefully hid himself in the darkness. He held out his hand and small flames began to burn on his finger tips. "Perfect!" The figure's voice purred, with an evil tone. "Goodnight, witch!" He hissed. With that, he disappeared.  
  
A small Siamese cat stared at Serena's body. The cat began to howel with pain and then ran to a slightly open window and jumped up; as she did her black collar jingled, as a small silver charm with a circle and 3 interlocking arcs, swayed on it. The cat jumped out the window, never to return to that apartment.  
  
Paige Halliwell, who was 21-years-old, walked into a funeral service. She looked around the room, she was there for her grandmother's funeral, Penny Halliwell, who her and her 2 older sisters and been raised by after their mother drowned. Paige couldn't believe that Grams, which is what they called their grandmother, had actually died. Paige had tears streaming down her pale face, her black mascara was running. A few strands of her long, dark, wavy hair was stuck to her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. She looked around the room, it was a small funeral. Even though she was very close to her older sisters, Prue and Piper, she'd moved to Nevada a few years before Grams died because she'd gotten a great job opportunity as a Social Worker. She was heartbroken when she had heard that her grandmother had died. Paige spotted her sisters by the coffin, in the front of the room. "Prue! Piper!" Paige cried.  
  
Piper Halliwell, who was 25-years-old, turned to face her youngest sister. "Paige!" She weeped. She'd always been the closest to Grams. Piper ran to her baby sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you so much! Thank God you came!" Piper cried. Her face was tear stained, her voice was shaky, and she wore no makeup.  
  
Paige hugged Piper tightly. She could feel Piper's body trembling. "It's okay, we'll get through this.." Paige soothed.  
  
Prudence Halliwell, who was 27-years-old and went by Prue for short, walked over to her 2 younger sisters and hugged them tightly. "Paige, I'm so glad you're back!" Prue whispered. She'd been crying to, but she tried her best not to show it, she needed to be strong for Piper and Paige. "We're going to be okay, we'll get through this, together!" Prue comforted. "Paige, how long can you stay?" Prue asked, in a bit of a hopeful tone.  
  
"Will I get my old room back?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue smiled, for the first time in a few days. "Yeah, but you didn't answer my question." Prue probed.  
  
"I've asked to be transferred here, to San Francisco, so I can still keep my Social Worker job." Paige replied.  
  
"Really?" Piper asked, as she took a ratty looking tissue, and wiped her eyes. Piper hugged Paige again. "Now we can have the whole family together again." She whispered. She looked at her watch. "The service is about to begin." She said. She showed Prue and Paige to their seats, in the front row.  
  
*****2 Hours Later*****  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige walked into the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Paige took a deep breath. "It's been forever since I was here." She whispered. "It still smells the same." She added.  
  
"Welcome home, little sister." Prue said, as she patted Paige on the back.  
  
"Yeah, welcome home, everyone." Piper said.  
  
Prue turned and quietly shut the doors. "So, where are your belongings?" Prue asked, as she looked at her baby sister.  
  
"In the trunk of my car, I'll get them later. I think I should get get reaquainted with the house." Paige said. She shrugged. "Does the attic still not open?" She asked. Even though she grew up in the house, her nor her sisters, could ever remember going in the attic.  
  
"Yep." Prue and Piper answered in unison.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go try." Paige announced.  
  
"Good luck, but there are probably just old books and dust up there, if anything at all, that's important." Prue replied.  
  
"Probably, but I still think it would be cool." Paige said, with a smile. She hugged each of her sisters one more time. "If you need me, just yell." She said, then turned and walked upstairs.  
  
"Prue, I'm just going to go lay down. I think I should rest for a while, maybe I'll feel better by the time I have that meeting at Quake, tomorrow." Piper said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be up later to check on you." Prue said, then gave Piper a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
Paige stared at the attic door. "Come on, you know you want to open." Paige urged, as she jiggled the handle. She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a paper clip. She bent the paper clip and stuffed it into the lock, then moved it around a few times; nothing happened. "Fine, be that way!" Paige said, in an annoyed tone. She turned and took a few steps away, when she heard a click. Paige whirled around and saw that the attic door was cracked open. "Huh?" She asked, aloud. Then she shook her head and shoved her way into the attic. She felt around on the side of the wall for a light switch, then flick it on. Some light was filtering through the room, from some window that were caked with dust, but not much light. Paige looked around. There was an old sofa, lots of boxes, a small table, a small stand in the center of the room, and a large chest. "Hmmm...." Paige muttered. She walked over to the chest and bent down beside it. Paige looked at the lock. "Not another one." She mumbled. She jiggled the lock, but it wouldn't open. "Fine." She said, then began to stand up, when the lock open and fell to the floor. "Interesting, almost like magic." Paige mused. She bent down again and pulled open the chest. Inside she found a few pictures of herself and her sisters as children, a few old dresses, a lot of dust, and then at the very bottom there was a huge leather book. "What's this?" Paige asked, as she grabbed the book. She wiped her hand over the cover and stared at it for a moment. There was a large symbol on the book, a circle with 3 interlocking arcs. Then she looked at the writing on the huge, leather book. It said, The Book of Shadows. It was written in ornate golden colored calligraphy, with the B and the S illustrated like letters in a medieval manuscript. Paige blew over the book once more, getting most of the dust off. Then she carefully opened the pages and saw pictures of women, fighting horrible looking creatures. As she turned the pages, she finally came to some writing. "Wow, surprises never cease. What is this? I wonder why Grams would have put it up here?" Paige asked, out loud. She looked at the yellowed page. "It's like a spell, or incantation." Paige muttered. She'd always loved the unknown. Miracles, magic, a lot interested her. As children, she'd been the wild one growing up; but she still had this urge to help anything and everything that she could, which is why she became a Social Worker. She took a deep breath and began to read the incantation.  
  
"Paige!" Prue's voice yelled from down stairs.  
  
Paige shook her head and closed the book, placing it on the ground, closed. "Yes?" Paige yelled back.  
  
"Come down here! Piper and I found something that we want to show you!" Prue called.  
  
"Okay!" Paige said. She smiled, forgetting about the book, then rushed out of the attic; then finally reached her sisters. "What is the big surprise?" She inquired.  
  
"Look!" Prue said, as she pointed to an old spirit board on the table. "It's the old spirit board that Grams let us play with as kids, that mom gave to us!" She announced.  
  
"Where'd you find it?" Paige asked.  
  
"In the basement, I was going down there to try and find a bottle of wine; I keep 'em down there because it's cold." Prue replied.  
  
"Prue says it was in a dusty corner." Piper said. She looked a little happier now.  
  
The 3 sisters plopped down on their knees.  
  
Outside the sun had finally faded from the sky and a full moon was beginning to rise into the sky. A few stars twinkled in the pale light.  
  
"What should we ask it, for old times' sake?" Piper asked.  
  
"When my dream guy will come?" Prue joked.  
  
"I have mine." Piper bragged.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Prue and Paige replied, with a roll of their eyes.  
  
Even though Paige hadn't met this Jeremy guy that Piper liked to much, she figured he had to be good, for Piper to like him. Paige had on and off boyfriends, there was only one she'd really eve liked, Glenn Belland. 'He has probably moved far away from here by now, after all, why would he stay in San Francisco after high school anyway; unless he had a great job of something.' Paige thought.  
  
Prue sighed. The only guy that she'd ever really loved was Andy Trudeau, her high school sweetheart. They'd broken up though, when they wanted to go to different colleges. Andy moved away.  
  
"Well?" Piper asked, interrupting her sisters' thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah....Ummmm....how about, what our future holds?" Paige asked, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Prue and Piper exchanged glances. "Sure." They said, in unison.  
  
Paige grabbed the pointer and held it over the board. As a kid, the youngest, she'd always moved the pointer as a kid; not that she hadn't caught her sisters doing it once or twice. Suddenly the pointer charged towards the letter, A. "Whoa! I didn't do that!" Paige said, as she pulled her hands back.  
  
"Sure ya didn't." Prue joked. She stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"I'll go get something to eat, be back in a sec." Piper said, as she followed Prue.  
  
Paige looked back at the board and the pointer shot over to the letter, T. "Hey! It moved again, but this time by itself!" Paige said, as she pointed to the board.  
  
"What?" Prue asked. She turned around and saw the pointer at the, T. "You moved it." Prue said.  
  
"Yeah Paige, you always moved it." Piper added, without looking back.  
  
"No, I swear, I didn't!" Paige said.  
  
Prue turned around.  
  
The pointer shot the the end of the board and then back to the, T.  
  
"And again!" Paige said. "Look, I'm telling the truth!" She said.  
  
Prue and Piper turned around. "It's still at the, 'T'." They said, in unison.  
  
"It moved away from the 'T' and then back to it." Paige said.  
  
"Sure." Piper said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No! I'm serious!" Paige pleaded.  
  
"Paige, it was funny at first, but let's drop it now." Prue said, getting a little annoyed. She turned and began to walk away.  
  
Suddenly the pointer shot from the, T, to the, I.  
  
"P..Piper....Tell me you saw that..." Paige said, as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I saw that....It moved by itself..." Piper said.  
  
Prue whirled around. "Come on, you two! You're just trying to pull a fast one on me!" Prue said. Then her eyes got wide and she gasped, as she saw the pointer move from the, I, to the, C. "Oh my God!" Prue breathed.  
  
"Told you!" Paige said. "Hey, get me a pen and paper." She said.  
  
Piper ran into the other room and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, then ran back to her younger sister. "Here!" She said.  
  
Paige quickly wrote down the letters and stared in disbelief. "'Attic'." Paige whispered.  
  
Suddenly rain began to pour from the sky, which was now very dark, and lightning shot through the sky; like someone ripping through thin fabric. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Shadows In The Light

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Yes, there will be quite a bit of Andy. ;) yellowcat99: lol Oh, Prue will be a pain. No, I won't be following every episode with the same demons in the same order and such, from Season 1 (but I may have them vanquish a few demons from S1). I love the Andy character, so he probably won't die because it really upset me when he died in the real show. Nope, Leo won't be telling the girls he is their whitelighter right away. In fact, I loved how the Leo/Piper storyline started out in the show, with all the mystery and a lil' bit of sister rivalry between Piper and Phoebe, so I'll keep that similar. I may or may not do the Dan/Leo thing. Phoebe and Cole probably won't be mentioned a whole lot, if any at all. But if they are, Phoebe's name won't be "Phoebe", because the girls don't know Phoebe even exists. There probably won't be a double wedding, but you'll just have to read how the whole Prue/Andy and Paige/Glenn thing works out. Now Piper being pregnant and not knowing who the father is, is actually a pretty good idea. I'd already had a bit of a storyline for something similar, but if I combined them....Oh! I just may have an awesome idea now! And finally....NO WAY!!!! lol I'm definitely NOT putting "Family Affair" on hold. It'll still be updated as often as I can. (My other stories are on hold, because I haven't had a brainstorm for them yet, but I'm still trying to work on it.) Anyway, hope that answers all your questions, yellowcat99.  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 2: Shadows In The Light  
  
Piper shivered. "Paige..." Piper whispered.  
  
'Attic? But why?' Paige thought. She turned the spirit board over and read the back. "'To my three beautiful daughters, may this give you light to find the shadows. Always remember, The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom.'" Paige read from the back of the board. 'The Book of Shadows!' Paige thought. "Look, you have to come with me to the attic! I opened it and found this book!" Paige said, with urgency in her tone.  
  
"Paige, you can't be serious!" Prue shot back.  
  
"But I am! Please Prue, I've never been more serious!" Paige begged.  
  
Prue sighed. "Fine, but quickly!" Prue gave in.  
  
The 3 sisters took hands and slowly walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into the attic; what they saw, took their breath away.  
  
"L....look!" Paige gasped, as she pointed to a bright white beam of light that was glowing down over the now opened, Book of Shadows! "'May this give you light to find the shadows.' The Book of Shadows!" Paige gasped. Paige stepped towards the book.  
  
Piper laid her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Paige, maybe you shouldn't...." Piper warned.  
  
"No, it'll be okay!" Paige said, as she walked over to the book, then plopped down on the ground next to it. Paige sat on the floor of the attic and stared at the Book of Shadows, in her hands. "I was about to read this, before you called me." Paige said.  
  
"Paige..." Piper warned.  
  
"Look, this....we're all probably just really tired and need sleep. I'm sure we were just seeing what we 'wanted' to see, because of everything that happened. Magic isn't real!" Prue said. She rubbed her head. "I'm going to bed." She informed, as she walked out of the room.  
  
Piper watched Prue leave and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with Prue on this one, not that I'm trying to take sides or anything." Piper said. "I'm going to go to bed too, I have a huge day tomorrow." She said. Piper exited the room as well.  
  
Paige shrugged. "They're probably ritght, but what could it hurt?" Paige asked, aloud. She took a deep breath. "'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hide in the night, the oldest of god are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought; in this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to us sisters three, we want the power, give us the power!'" Paige chanted. An icy draft settled in the room, then it began to swirl around, faster and faster; like a tornado. The pages of the book began to flip, papers in the attic swirled around with the dust, and Paige's dark hair flew around her face. She clutched the Book of Shadows tightly. 'Oh no, what did I do?!' Paige thought, as panic swirled around in her body. "What if I unleashed a great evil on the world?" Paige asked, out loud. She felt a strange surge of power rush through her. Then the wind stopped and the icy chill left the air. Paige quickly set the book down, closing it on the floor, then rushed out of the room; flicking off the light and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Prue snuggled up in bed and began to close her eyes. Suddenly she felt a surge of power run through her body; her eyes flew open for a brief second. 'No, it was nothing.' She thought, as she closed her eyes again.  
  
Piper sat up in bed, listening to the thunder, and staring at a picture; the picture had been taken by her grandmother, Penny Halliwell, of her and her sisters. It was just before Paige had moved to Nevada; the sisters were fighting at the time, it was unsual for them, but sometimes it did happen. 'Grams had really wanted to get that picture before Paige left.' Piper thought, as she stared at the picture; Prue stood in the center of the picture, Piper was on the right of Prue, and Paige on the left of Prue. They had refused to hold hands, even though Penny really wanted them to. "We should have." Piper murmered. Suddenly she felt a surge of power rush through her body. She shivered for a moment. 'What was that?' She thought. She shook her head and placed the picture on the dresser, then snuggled into bed, quickly falling asleep.  
  
Paige walked into her old room and bounced onto the bed. She reached into the dresser by her bed and dug around, finally pulling out a remote. "Just where I left it." Paige muttered. She leaned back into the pillows and clicked on the T.V.  
  
"So please be aware; lock your doors and be on the look out, this person is dangerous. Lanette Leikness, reporting." Said a woman with short, reddish- brown hair.  
  
"Be aware of what?" Paige wondered. She shrugged. "I'll ask Prue and Piper tomorrow." She muttered, then click off the T.V. and snuggled under her covers, falling asleep.  
  
*****Next Morning*****  
  
Piper was rushing around the kitchen, as Prue walked in.  
  
"Something wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, just getting the ingredients for the audition." Piper replied.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm going now. Tell Paige I said hi and that I'm sorry I had to run off." Prue said, as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sure!" Piper called. She plopped down at the table and took a deep breath. She heard the door slam and sighed. "The last few days have been so hectic." She breathed. Minutes later she heard the door ring. "Who could that be?" Piper wondered, aloud. She walked out of the kitchen, to the front door, and opened it; only to find her boyfriend of the last 5 months standing there with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hey sweet stuff!" Jeremy smiled.  
  
"Hi." Piper said, in a less cheerful tone.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, but it's probably for the best, more of a family thing." Jeremy replied.  
  
"I understand." Piper replied. "Come in." She said, as she stepped aside.  
  
"I can only stay for a minute." Jeremy replied, as he stepped inside.  
  
At that moment, a sleep Paige walked down the stairs to find a very hansome man standing inside the house. "Whoa! Who is that?!" Paige asked, as her sleepy eyes shot open.  
  
Piper laughed. "Paige, this is my boyfriend, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is my younger sister, Paige." Piper introduced.  
  
Jeremy smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said, with a smile.  
  
Paige took Jeremy's hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you too." Paige said. As she took Jeremy's hand, a creepy feeling ran through her body. She pulled her hand back, quickly.  
  
Piper eyed Paige.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Well, I need to go....back up to bed!" Paige lied, then ran back up stairs. She didn't want to be anywhere near that Jeremy guy.  
  
"Interesting sister." Jeremy replied. He shook his head. "Oh! Here, I came to bring these to you." He said, sweetly. He handed Piper a large, wrapped box, and then a smaller wrapped box. "Tell me later how you liked them." He said. He kissed Piper and quickly left. "Sorry, but I gotta run, love you!" He called.  
  
"Love you too!" Piper replied, as she shut the door. 'He is so sweet!' Piper thought. She walked into the kitchen and tore open the large package. "The special wine I needed for my audition!" Piper squealed, with delight. She put the wine in the bag with the other items, then opened the second box. "Oh, heart shaped chocolates!" She grinned, then plopped a chocolate into her mouth. "Yum!" She muttered. She looked at the clock. "Well, I gotta go." She said, to herself. She grabbed her bag, purse, then walked to the front doors. "Paige, I'm leaving! Have fun! Oh, and Prue said hi!" Piper called.  
  
"Good luck!" Paige yelled, from up stairs.  
  
Piper quickly left the house, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Paige slipped on a royal purple sweat jacket and pulled in a pair of puple and white tennis shoes. She was wearing a knee length lavender, silk skirt and a white, lacy top. She knew it might be a little chilly this morning. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders. "Well, since I don't start back at work until this Monday, I'll go take a walk." Paige said, aloud. 'Maybe the fresh air will clear my head about that book and everything that happened.' Paige thought. She walked down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor, opened the door, and left. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. My Gift, My Curse

A/N: Hope this is as good as you say the other chapters are. Thanks a million for reviewing! :-D  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 3: My Gift, My Curse  
  
"Well, I better go. It was so good to see you again!" Prue said. She hugged a tall man, with dark hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"It was great seeing you again too, Prue." The man replied. "By the way, is your number still the same?" He asked, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yep." Prue muttered. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the table and kissed the man on the cheek. "Bye Andy, see you later! And good luck with the investigations" Prue called. She hurried out of the coffee house.  
  
Andy smiled and waved, then he touched his cheek, he obviously liked Prue.  
  
Prue was walking up to her office when she saw her old boyfriend and current boss, Roger, helping to unload a truck of artifacts that she'd been working really hard on the last few months. Prue hurried over to Roger. "What's going on?" She asked. "I'm suppose to help unload these." She said.  
  
"Yeah...about that..." Roger said, slowly. "I ummm..." He stuttered. He removed a pen from his pocket and twirled it around, he was always twirling that pen that Prue had given him as a gift, like it was a magic wand or something.  
  
"You what?" Prue probed, growing a little more annoyed as she watched the pen move around.  
  
"Well you see, Prue, you were reassigned. They wanted someone more advanced to handle these artifacts. We can't disappoint the senior advisers, right?" Roger asked, as a smile crossed his face. He placed the pen back in his pocket.  
  
Prue gave Roger the death glare. "You...you!" Prue clentched the cup of coffee that Andy had bought her. "Oh!" She breathed.  
  
"Now Prue...." Roger began.  
  
"Save it!" Prue snapped. She stared at the pen in Roger's pocket, of his brand new, white silk shirt. "I can't believe how slimy, self centered, arrogant...." Her voice trailed off as her rage bubbled. Suddenly a small blue spot appeared on the shirt, in the pocket. Prue stared at the spot and the spot grew larger.  
  
Roger looked confused then looked down at his shirt and gasped. He pulled the pen out of his shirt and tried to find the source of the leak.  
  
Prue focused on the pen, her anger was over flowing. "You don't even deserve this position!" She went. She smiled as she saw the front of Roger's shirt of covered in blue pink, then she refocused on the pen; suddenly the pen broke in half, blasting dark blue ink all over Roger's face. Prue burst into laughter.  
  
"This isn't over!" Roger hissed, then spit out a mouthful of ink. He turned and rushed inside the building.  
  
Prue smiled. 'He so deserved it!' Prue thought. She turned and rushed into the building, swiftly going to her office, and shutting the door; locking it. She sat down at her desk and placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe this....I worked so hard on that and now he's taking the credit. I can't keep doing this!" Prue muttered. She sighed. "I know, I'll quit. I mean, I'm sure I can find something better." Prue said, as she stood up. She walked over to the door, opened it up, and walked out. She quickly walked down the hall and burst through Roger's door.  
  
Roger looked up, as he button the last button on his new shirt. "Prue." He said with a smirk. "Nice to see you, sweetie." He said.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap." Prue snapped. She smoothed her skirt. "I quit." She said, simply.  
  
Shock covered Roger's face, then he shook his head. "No! Prue, no. You're just upset, you're pride is wounded. Nothing to quit over. Now, just be a good girl and go back to your office." He said.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, no, you asshole. I won't. If you're so great, then you can handle the stacks of paper in my office. I quit."  
  
Roger's grin faded. "Well, you weren't important anyway. We both know you just looked hot and so you were hired, you were pretty hot too, but that's over now. Goodbye, Ms. Halliwell." Roger said.  
  
Prue glared and turned to leave.  
  
"By the way, I hope there aren't any office supplies in that little purse." Roger called.  
  
Prue's face flushed red and she placed her hands in the air, tightening them around her imaginary Roger neck, then stared at the air between her fingers where Roger's neck would be and imagined choking him. 'I hate him!' Prue thought, with anger.  
  
"H..help!" Roger gasped. "P..Prue...help..me!" He gasped, as he slipped to the ground.  
  
Prue spun around and saw Roger's red face. He was choking, his tie was too tight. Prue rushed to Roger's side and tried to remove his tie, but it was too tight. SHe looked at his desk and grabbed a pair of scissors, then snipped the tie off.  
  
Roger's face slowly regained it's original color. "I knew you'd come running back..." He breathed.  
  
Prue glared and slapped him across the face. "You..pig!" Prue hissed. 'It was probably just a trick!' Prue thought, angrily. Then rushed out of the office.  
  
Piper brushed the large white chef hat out of her face and smiled. She poured in the wine that Jeremy gave her, in her special sauce, then stirred it. Suddenly she heard the door swing open and saw Chef Moore. "Chef Moore!" Piper gasped.  
  
"Times up! I can't wait to try this!" Chef Moore said, with a grin.  
  
"But I..." Piper's voice trailed off as she watched Chef Moore pick up fork full of the food she'd prepared. "No no! I haven't..." Piper's voice was lost in Chef Moore's.  
  
"This just looks so wonderful!" Chef Moore announced, as he pulled the fork to his mouth.  
  
Piper waved her hands. "No no! Stop!" She called. Suddenly Chef Moore stopped. "Thanks." She replied, as she grabbed a ladle of sauce. She turned around and saw that Chef Moore wasn't moving at all, nor was the clock, or the bubbles in her sauce. Piper's eyes widened. 'Did I do that? Did that have anything to do with that book that Paige found last night?' Piper thought. She shook her head. "Not now!" Piper said. She lightly poured some sauce on the fork full that Chef Moor had then she poured some on his plate. She stepped back and suddenly Chef Moore started moving again, as did the clock, and the bubbles in her sauce.  
  
"Delicious!" Chef Moore announced. He scooped another fork full and ate it. "You're hired! How soon can you begin?" He asked.  
  
"I....I'm hired?" Piper asked, in surprise.  
  
"Yes. So?" Chef Moore asked.  
  
"Tonight? Eight o' clock?" Piper asked.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you there." Chef Moore said, he grabbed the plate and left the room.  
  
Piper grinned at the thought of her new job. 'Wait, the frozen thing! I have to call Prue and Paige!' Piper thought, as she rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
Paige shivered as a light breeze blew past her. She was getting to know the streets around her old home, again. She smiled as she saw a small girl playing with a ball in her yard. She heard a loud wizzing noise behind her and saw a car speeding up the street. "Someone could get hurt!" Paige muttered to herself. She looked back at the little girl and saw her running into the middle of the street after the ball. "Oh no!" Paige gasped. She ran into the street and pushed the little girl out of the way, just as the car was about to hit her. Paige placed her hands over her hand and then saw little blue and white lights surround her, through the corner of her eye, then she vanished.  
  
The car wizzed by without a second thought.  
  
Paige reappeared, in the same little blue and white lights. She looked around and saw the car speeding behind her. 'What the hell happened?!' Paige thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by the crying of the littler girl. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" Paige asked, as she stood up and walked over to the little girl.  
  
The little girl pointed to her scraped knee. "My knee hurts!" She cried.  
  
Paige helped the little girl up and grabbed the ball. "Let's go see your parents, where do you live?" Paige asked.  
  
"Over there." The little girl mumbled, as she pointed to a light yellow house.  
  
"Kelly!" A woman yelled, as she ran out of the house. "Honey! Are you okay?" She asked, as she ran to Paige and the little girl.  
  
"She just fell and scraped her knee, while trying to get her ball." Paige said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" The woman said, as she picked up Kelly. "You need to be more careful. Say thank you to this nice lady for helping you." She said.  
  
"Tank you." The girl said, her tears drying now.  
  
"No problem, be careful now." Paige replied. She handed the ball to Kelly and then watched the two, disappear into the house. She turned and rushed up the street, back to the Manor. 'I have to tell Prue and Piper about this!' Paige thought, as she dashed down the streets. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Sister Assignment

A/N: BTW, "Shamon" is pronounced "Shaymon".  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 4: Sister Assignment  
  
Leo Wyatt stood in a white, misty room, with a few white pillars around; before him, stood a group of figures in golden cloaks, their hoods covered their faces. "You summonded me?" He asked, with a curious look upon his face.  
  
"We have." One of the cloaked figures replied, as he stepped forward. The voice was of a male. "We have new charges for you, Leo." The man replied.  
  
"New charges? Who?" Leo asked, in confusion.  
  
"The Charmed Ones; their powers were uncovered today and we need you to be their whitelighter...." The man said, in a slow tone.  
  
"Their..The Charmed Ones' whitelighter?! But me, why me? Wouldn't they need someone more experienced?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, we've picked you because you've never failed a charge yet. Your capable of this oppotunity." Said a female's voice, then another cloaked figure stepped forward, she was obviously the one who'd just spoken.  
  
"It....it would be an honor! Of course!" Leo replied, still not believing that The Elders had really chosen him to become The Charmed Ones' whitelighter.  
  
"Then it is done." Replied the man, the first who'd spoken. He waved his hand. "Now you're connected to them, if they call, you will hear them. He held out his hand and then a cream color folder materialized. He handed it to Leo. "It has the records of The Charmed Ones." He informed. "Now go. Use your previous cover story." The man said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Leo said, as he bowed his head.  
  
"Leo." The second person spoke, the female.  
  
"Yes?" Le asked.  
  
"Good luck." The female replied.  
  
"Thank you." Leo said, as he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.  
  
Paige quickly pushed the buttons on the phone. "Come on, Prue, pick up your cell!" Paige said, aloud. She waited for about 2 minutes, but she ended up getting Prue's voice mail. Paige sighed. "Prue, it's Paige, call me back at home; it's urgent!" Paige said, then hung up the phone. 'What have I done? What did I do back there with that car?' Paige thought. She saved that little girl, but she should have been hit by the car herself; but she wasn't. She'd disappeared in little blue and white lights. "But how?" Paige asked, out loud. 'And what about that creepy feeling I got when I met that Jeremy guy? That was weird! Maybe it was just me though....' Paige thought. "Piper! I wonder if Pipes has her cell with her? I should try that too." Paige muttered. She grabbed the phone again and dialed Piper's cell phone number. She listened to it ring for a while, then she got Piper's voice mail. "Piper! It's Paige, call me, it's really important!" Paige said, then hung up the phone. Paige walked into the living room of the Halliwell Manor. She glanced around, wondering if her sisters had recently had anything weird happen to them.  
  
Leo walked up to the door of the Halliwell Manor, he held up his hand to knock, but then he heard a jingling noise and looked upwards. He sighed and disappeared, in the swirl of blue and white lights.  
  
Leo appeared in the same swirl of blue and white lights, back in the misty white room. "Yes?" He asked, as he looked at The Elders; they were the people in the golden, hooded cloaks.  
  
"Leo, Marla has just had a vision or the youngest Charmed One, Paige." A male Elder said. He stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, what about, Paige?" Leo asked.  
  
"We saw her use her powers." A female Elder replied, as she stepped forward as well.  
  
"Marla, explain what you saw." The male Elder said.  
  
Marla nodded. "Leo, I saw Paige Halliwell. She was walking down the street when she saw a child about to be hit by a car. She dashed in front of the child and pushed her away...." She said, then paused.  
  
"Well, she must have had a premonition then." Leo said. "Otherwise wouldn't the other sisters have moved either the child and/or car or froze the child and/or car?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, Leo....It was what happened after that. The Charmed One, the youngest, Paige; she orbed!" Marla replied.  
  
"She orbed?!" Leo gasped. "But how, that power is only for whitelighters! She's a Charmed One, she can't orb!" He said.  
  
"We know. We need to know how she orbed out of the way of that car." The male Elder said.  
  
"But Shamon, how do we find out?" Leo asked.  
  
Shamon, the male Elder, sighed. "We have a meeting." He replied.  
  
"I thought that was what this is?" Leo inquired.  
  
"With Penny and Patty Halliwell." Marla corrected.  
  
"The grandmother and mother of the Charmed Ones?" Leo asked.  
  
"I guess you've been reading your paperwork." Marla replied.  
  
"Yes, the grandmother and mother." Shamon replied. He waved his hands, then in a swirl of white lights, Penny and Patty Halliwell appeared. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. Charming Revelations, Or Not

A/N: Wow, this story sure has gotten more reviews than I thought it would get! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the following!  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 5: Charming Revelations, Or Not  
  
Patty bowed her head. "You summoned us?" Patty asked.  
  
Penny stared straight at the hooded figures. "Yes?" She inquired.  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Shamon replied.  
  
Penny and Patty exchanged glances.  
  
"Go on." Penny urged.  
  
"The Charmed Ones. Specifically, Paige, the youngest." Marla informed.  
  
"Who is her father?" Shamon questioned.  
  
Patty's face flushed with red color. "Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because we demand you tell us!" Shamon answered, his voice raising a little with each word.  
  
"Shamon...." Marla whispered. "We need to know....She wasn't part of the original prophecy, was she?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean? She's a Charmed One, isn't she?" Penny asked, her face still stern.  
  
"We mean, she doesn't have the power of premonition." Marla replied. "The prophecy clearly stated that the Charmed Ones would be three sisters witches: one with the power to move things with her mind; one with the power to freeze time; and one with the power to see the past, present, and future." Marla said.  
  
"She should, she's the third Charmed One." Penny answered.  
  
"What about the child you had before, the third child, the taken one?" Shamon asked.  
  
Patty stole a quick glance at her mother, Penny. "We fear that she is dead, killed by demons. You know that, that's why destiny gave me a fourth child, that I wouldn't of had otherwise." Patty replied.  
  
"What power did she have?" Marla asked.  
  
Penny shook her head. "We don't know." She lied.  
  
"It's a lie!" Shamon roared.  
  
"Shamon!" Marla snapped. She locked eyes with Patty. "You do know, don't you? It was premonitions, wasn't it?" She asked, as she kept a steady gaze on Patty.  
  
"Patty.." Penny whispered.  
  
"Silence, Penny!" Shamon hissed.  
  
Patty slowly nodded, as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. "Yes..it was premonitons." Patty finally said.  
  
"And the fourth child, she does not have premonitions. She....she orbs." Marla replied.  
  
Patty quickly turned her head away. "Yes!" She yelled.  
  
Leo covered his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and probably wouldn't believe what he was almost sure would come next.  
  
"It was....Sam Wilder." Marla said, slowly. "His child....Your child." She said.  
  
Patty turned back to face Marla. "Yes." She murmured.  
  
"You broke the rules, fell in love with your whitelighter, and had a child with him?" Marla asked. She knew that on some level there should be punishment, she knew the other Elders would give them a punishment, but she also couldn't help but feel some pain; she too, once loved a man, and lost him.  
  
"Yes. Paige is Sam's daughter, but never the less, a Charmed One. A very powerful Charmed One that the world needs, you can't destroy her!" Patty said, then wiped a clump of tears from her face.  
  
"She is a Charmed One, and we can't take her away or the world will be plunged into chaos, but we can still punish you!" Shamon replied, as he pointed to Patty and Penny. "This meeting is over, we will summon you when we've decided your punishment." He stated, then waved his hand, making Patty and Penny disappear in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Marla looked from Shamon, to the other Elders, to Leo. "You must get back to your charges, Leo. We have other things we must accomplish." Marla said.  
  
Leo nodded. "Yes." He answered, then orbed out.  
  
Shamon and Marla walked back to the circle of Elders, to decide the punishment for Paige's birth.  
  
Piper dug throguh a large back in the back seat of her car; pulling out makeup, tissues, change, candy wrappers, ect.... "Man, I need to clean this thing out!" Piper said, as she reached into the bag again. She smiled then pulled out her cell phone. "Now...." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the phone. "Damn! It's dead!" She cursed. 'And I forgot my car charger at home.' She thought. "Pay phone time." Piper said, to herself. She grabbed a load of change that she'd extracted from her bag and counted it. "Good, I should have at least enough to call home." Piper said. She pulled out 2 quarters and walked over to the nearest pay phone, a few feet away on the side of the Quake building. She deposited the quarters into the slot and dialed her home number. 'Hopefully Paige is still there.' Piper thought, as the phone rang.  
  
Paige was beginning to doze off, when she heard the phone ring, and jumped from the couch. "Whoa, just the phone." Paige said aloud, as she ran into the kitchen. 'Hopefully Prue or Piper!' She thought, as she grabbed the phone. "Paige Halliwell of the Halliwell residence." Paige said.  
  
"Paige, it's Piper." Piper replied, from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Piper! Oh thank God, you got my message on your cell?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Umm, no, actually I didn't. But I'm calling you because the weirdest thing happened to me today, a little freaky!" Piper said. She paused and then continued. "Actually....a lot freaky!" Piper corrected.  
  
"Oh my God, me too! Look, we should meet and talk in person though!" Paige said.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't as weird as what happened to me." Piper said. "But okay, where should we meet?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh no, I', sure it's worse." Paige replied. She took a deep breath. "Charlie's. Ya know that little coffee place down town that Grams used to take us as kids?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, I haven't been there in so long. But I'm sure I know where it is." Piper answered. "Okay, about....twenty minutes?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, twenty minutes." Paige replied. "Be careful." She said, as an after thought.  
  
"You too." Piper said, then she hung up the pay phone. "Well, Paige may of had a weird day, but I'm sure it doesn't compare to mine." Piper said to herself, as she got into her car. She put the key in and started the car, then drove off.  
  
Paige grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table and her cell phone. Then she dashed out the door of the Halliwell Manor and into her little green V.W. Bug. She started the car and drove off. "Piper's day probably compares nothing to mine! I mean hell, it's not like she stopped time or something." Paige replied, with a roll of her eys. Then she paused. "Is it?" She asked, out loud.  
  
The Elders stood together in a line, within the white and very misty room.  
  
Shamon stepped forward and waved his hand, making Patty and Penny appear, in a swirl of white lights. "We've come to a decision." He said, without emotion in his tone.  
  
Penny took Patty's hand and gave a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Patty Halliwell, for disobeying the rules between witches and whitelighters during your life time, and having a child with your whitelighter...." Shamon said. He turned to Penny. "And Penny Halliwell, for helping to cover up the child's whitelighter heritage...." Shamon said. He paused for a moment, to catch his breath, then began to speak once more. "We, The Elders, have decided your punishment; you...." TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. Something Smells Wiccany

A/N: I betcha all are really wondering what Penny and Patty's afterlife 'fate' is, right? Well, read on to find out.  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 6: Something Smells Wiccany  
  
"....will not be allowed to see the Charmed Ones until further notice. That means you will no longer be able to watch over them, you will no longer be informed on what they are doing or how they are, and you will under no circumstances be able to visit them!" Shamon said, in a loud and very stern tone, with no emotion at all.  
  
Patty let out a small gasp of breath. 'No! No, this cannot be happening! I have to be able to watch over them, to make sure they are okay, especially now that they have recieved their powers!' Patty thought, as panic shot through her.  
  
Penny squeezed her hand again. She refused to give The Elders any sign of the weakness or pain that she was feeling. 'No, I will not give it to them.' She thought. "Fine, then we'll go going now." Penny said.  
  
"Remember, no contact! If we catch you trying, then the punishment will be much more severe." Shamon warned.  
  
Penny sighed, keeping a tight hold on her daughter's hand, then made them disappear in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Paige walked through the front doors of Charlie's, the restaraunt that she hadn't been in, in years. She breathed in the sweet aroma of fresh bread and hot coffee. 'Still smells the same.' Paige thought. She looked around and spotted her older sister, Piper, sitting at a table far in the back of the room; where nobody else seemed to be. Paige briskly walked over to the table and plopped down next to Piper. "Hey!" She said, in a warm tone.  
  
"Hey. D'ya wanna order anything, I can pick up the tab." Piper offered.  
  
"Ya sure?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Piper said. "I just got a new job, why not?" She asked.  
  
"Congrats!" Paige replied, with a grin.  
  
A waitress walked over to the table. "Excuse me, would you like to order something?" She asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "Coffee please; some cream and one sugar cube." Paige said.  
  
"A glass of root beer." Piper said.  
  
The waitress nodded and wrote down the orders on a small notepad. "It'll be here shortly." She said, then walked away.  
  
Piper turned back to Paige. "Now..umm...about the real reason we're here." Piper said, slowly.  
  
Paige glanced around the room, nobody was near them. "Yeah, the real reason...." Paige whispered.  
  
"I froze time!" Piper whispered.  
  
"I disappeared!" Paige whispered, at the exact moment that Piper spoke.  
  
"You what?!" Piper and Paige asked, in unison.  
  
"I froze time!" Piper repeated.  
  
"And I disappeared!" Paige said.  
  
"But you're right here!" Piper said.  
  
"And people are still moving!" Paige countered  
  
"Let me explain. I was preparing food for Chef Moore, he gave me an hour. I was just about done, almost ready to put on the special sause, when he walked in and grabbed a spoonful of food without the sauce! I tried to tell him I need a few more second, but he wouldn't listen! I was so afraid he wouldn't like it; I began waving my hand, telling him to stop....Then he did, literally. He was frozen, like when you pause a movie. He just stopped; so did the sauce in my pan, and the clock on the wall. I thought it was a joke until I noticed everything else. I wasn't sure what the hell happened, but I put the sauce on the food anyway and stepped back, then he started moving and so did everything else. He loved it and hired me." Piper explained.  
  
Paige stared at Piper in disbelief. "So much for the, 'no stopping time' thing." Paige muttered.  
  
"What?" Piper asked, not quite catching the mutter.  
  
"No, nothing...." Paige's voice trailed off. "Well today I was walking down the street and saw this little girl chasing after a ball in the street, I heard a car roaring down the street, straight for her. So I dove into the middle of the street and shoved the kid out of the way, moments before I was about to be hit I saw these fuzzing blue and white lookin' lights surround me out of the corner of my eye, then I like disappeared. When I reappeared, there were more little light things and then they vanished, and the car was behind me. The kid was safe though, she didn't see anything because she was too upset about her scraped knee. Nobody else was around, but then the girl's mom came out and got her!" Paige explained.  
  
Piper stared at her baby sister in confusion. "No way!" Piper choked.  
  
"Yes way, just as real as the time thing with you! Unless you're joking of course!" Paige replied.  
  
"No way! That really happened to me." Piper said, with a shake of her head.  
  
"Ditto!" Paige said.  
  
The waitress returned to the table, setting a coffe in front of Paige, and a root beer in front of Piper. "I hope you enjoy your drinks. Will you be ordering anything else?" She asked.  
  
'Yeah, a reasonable explaination.' Paige thought. She shook her head and smiled. "No thank you." She said.  
  
"No, I'm fine right now." Piper said.  
  
The waitress nodded. "I'll be back in a while with your check." She said, then walked away.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with that book I found?" Paige asked.  
  
"You mean that old one, in the attic? The Book of...Shades..or Shadows or whatever it was called?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Paige answered.  
  
"Well...no...I mean, you didn't read anything out of it, did you?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige's pale face flushed pink.  
  
"You didn't, right?" Piper asked.  
  
"Maybe...one little incantation or something..." Paige replied.  
  
"Paige! You don't know a thing about that book! What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"This chilly breeze entered the room, then turned into a whirlwind type thing, and finally disappeared. I thought maybe I'd just imagined it though. Ya know, I was tired and everyone was upset. But I did feel some strange surge of something run though me last night." She said.  
  
Piper covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "Me too..." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Paige asked. She reched over and pulled Piper's hand from her mouth.  
  
"Me too. The surge of power." Piper answered.  
  
The 2 sisters exchanged glances.  
  
"Prue!" Piper and Paige gasped, in unison.  
  
"I wonder if anything strange has happened to her?" Paige suggested.  
  
The waitress returned to the table and laid a small piece of paper face down. "Thank you for coming to Charlie's." She said, with a smile, then walked away again.  
  
Piper picked up the paper and looked at it. She pulled a 5 dollar bill from her purse and placed it on the table.  
  
"Sheesh! How much was it?" Paige asked.  
  
"Three dollars and fifty-two cents." Piper replied.  
  
"Nice tip, I guess." Paige replied, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Yeah." Piper said. She stood up and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, let's go try to catch Prue at Bucklands." Piper said.  
  
Piper and Paige exited the building.  
  
"My car is over there." Piper said, as she pointed across the street. "By the park." She clarified.  
  
"Here, I'll drive you over there." Paige offered, as she opened the driver's door on her V.W. Bug. She clicked the button that unlocked the rest of the doors.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said, as she climbed into the passenger side.  
  
Paige drove her car to the other side of the road and then stopped, next to Piper's car. "Here we are." Paige said.  
  
Piper got out of the car. "Thanks." She said. Piper began to fumble around in her purse for her car keys. "Now, do you know where Bucklands is?" Piper asked, without looking up from her purse.  
  
"No." Paige replied. She looked over at some kids playing soccer on the park, suddenly the ball went flying straight for the back of Piper's head. "Piper!" Paige screamed.  
  
Piper swirled around, instinctively placing her hands in front of her face to shield herself. Moments passed and she felt nothing. She slowly pulled her hands away from her face and stared at the black and white soccer ball, suspended in mid air, inches from her face. Piper gulped. "Oh God...." Piper muttered.  
  
Paige stared at the frozen soccer ball, her eyes wide with awe. Then she saw some kids in the distance running towards Piper. "Piper! The ball, get it out of the air!" Paige hissed.  
  
Piper shook her head and grabbed the soccer ball out of the air, just as some kids ran around a car, and caught sight of her.  
  
"Hey Miss! Sorry about that, the ball got away from us, can you throw it back?" A tall girl with reddish hair asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah, sure, just be more careful next time!" Piper said, as she tossed the ball towards the group of kids.  
  
"We will, thanks!" A small, blonde boy called. He grabbed the soccer ball and ran off.  
  
The group followed the blonde boy and then disappeared into the park.  
  
Piper looked over at Paige, fear was evident in her eyes. "Now do you believe me?" Piper asked, breathlessly.  
  
Paige just nodded.  
  
"Hurry, follow my car!" Piper said. She reached into her back, this time successfully finding her keys, then inserting them in her car door. She quickly pulled them out, got inside, shut the door, and started the car. She pulled out and onto the main road.  
  
Without hesitation, Paige followed Piper's car.  
  
Both cars were going at the highest the speed. that the limit would allow. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. The Power Of What

A/N: :-D Hope y'all like the next chapter!  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 7: The Power Of What  
  
Prue stuffed the last of her personal belonings into a paper bag and stared at the bare office, that used to be her office. "Bye office, I guess I won't be seeing you ever again." Prue murmured. She sighed with sigh and began to walk to the door. Without warning, the door swung open, and she stumbled backwards. "Piper! Paige!" Prue asked, out of shock. "Why are you here?" Prue questioned.  
  
Piper smiled, sheepishly. She motioned for Paige to shut he door.  
  
Paige nodded and kicked the door shut, then she locked it, and turned back to her older sisters. "We have something really important to talk with you about." Paige informed.  
  
"What could be so important that you burst into my offi...." Prue's voice faultered. "Burst in here like that?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Oh, something really big....super important...a big ol' slap in the face...a thing you'll n...." Paige was cut off by her older sister, Prue.  
  
"Just get to the point." Prue cut in.  
  
Piper waved her hand, motioning to Paige that she'd explain things from here. "Prue, first off, has anything weird happened to you today?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue considered it for a moment. 'Roger, being an asshole, no that is perfectly normal. I lost my job, does that count?' Prue thought. She shrugged. "Other than quitting my job, not really." Prue replied.  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. In all Paige's 21 years, she'd never know her eldest sister to quit a job unless she really had to. "What happened?!" She blurted out.  
  
"Long story!" Prue replied.  
  
Piper held up her hands. "We've got time, trust me, we've got time." Piper said, in a grim voice.  
  
Prue noticed the change in her sister's tone, but shrugged it off. 'Anyway.' Prue thought. "Roger! Oh, that pig!" Prue said. She could feel her anger emotions filling her up again. "He stole the project I've been working so hard on for the last few months! Errr! And then I decide I can't live with this anymore. So I walk into his office to tell him that I've quit. He's buttoning his clean shirt, after that damn pen exploded on him, the present I got him; remember, Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yes, go on." She urged.  
  
"Well, I told him I quit, he of course tried to talk me out of it....I wouldn't listen. As I walked away, he said he hoped there were no office supplies in my purse! Oh my God, I was so angry! I really wanted to choke him, in fact, I pretended to choke him! He must have noticed, because he pretended to be choking so I'd run over and help him. Like I fool, I did just that and the smug bastard replies with, 'I knew you'd come back.'" Prue hissed. She clenched her fists at the thought of Roger and his games. "So I was just cleaning out my office when you two burst in." Prue said, as she sat down, trying to clear her head.  
  
Piper nodded, in understanding. "I'm sorry, Prue." Piper said, sympathetically.  
  
Paige on the other hand, was thinking about what Prue had said. 'She said she wrapped her hands around him, wishing she could choke him, and suddenly he started to choke!' She realized. "Piper! She has powers too!" Paige announced.  
  
"What?!" Prue said, as she turned to Paige. "Are you still on that 'power' kick?" She questioned, growing more annoyed by the second. It may have been humorous at first, but not this long.  
  
"It's real! Prue, it really is! I can disappear and reappear....Piper freezes things, like she freezes time!" Paige announced, in a lower tone.  
  
"You're acting crazy! People don't have supernatural powers, you're acting like we're super witches or something!" Prue snapped.  
  
Piper took a step backwards, towards Paige. "Erm...Prue..." She muttered.  
  
"Oh come on, Piper, tell me you aren't believing this!" Prue said, with a roll of her eyes. How could her sisters be joking around when she was so angry.  
  
"I do believe it, I froze time, twice!" Piper replied. "Chef Moore and then the soccer ball!" Piper added.  
  
"And I disappeared before a car could hit me, after saving this little girl from being hit by a car! And you....you wanted to choke Roger, then he started choking!" Paige said.  
  
"Oh, sure! And I suppose anything I want to happen will happen?" Prue asked, in a sarcastic tone. This was about to send her over the top. "Okay, I want a cupcake!" Prue said, as she held out her hand, in a sarcastic tone. Nothing happened. "See, nothing!" Prue said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Prue!" Paige said, in a reasoning tone.  
  
"Paige! Don't you, 'Prue' me one more time! We are normal people with normal lives, that is is, nothing special!" Prue snapped. She averted her attention to the chair in the room. "My God, Paige! How can you and Piper act so carefree at a time like this?!" Prue hissed. She wasn't really mad at Paige or Piper, it was the Roger thing, and then the annoyance of the witch thing. The anger within her was bubbling to a dangerous level. Suddenly the chair went flying at Paige.  
  
"Paige!" Piper gasped.  
  
Paige's eyes got wide in fear. Her hands flew to her face and she disappeared, in a swirl of blue and white lights.  
  
Prue watched in amazement and fear, as the chair crashed into the door behind where Paige had just stood. Then she saw another swirl of blue and white orbs appear in the same place that Paige had stood, moments before.  
  
Paige reappeared, after the blue and white lights, then she pointed to Prue. "It happened again!" She exclaimed. She held her stomach, it made her feel a little woozy.  
  
"And Prue, I think you sent the chair at Paige. You were focusing on it!" Piper pointed out.  
  
"What? No! I wouldn't ever try to hurt either one of you!" Prue said.  
  
"Not willingly, but if you were upset...." Piper whispered.  
  
"No! Never!" Prue said. She reached out to grab her purse. "I'd never try to hurt either of you!" Prue said, with a stern tone, that still had anger filled in it. Prue eyed her purse and suddenly her purse floated into her hand. "Oh my God...." Prue gasped, as she stared at the purse in her hand. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. Telekiwhatsis

A/N: yellowcat99: I know, but in order for everything else to make sense, you have to know the beginning first. And I do mean Prue, Piper, and Paige's beginning. Phoebe's life before she meets her sisters is important too and I thought about doing a fic about that, but I didn't know if anyone would really like that....So, this is more interesting and it will make more sense later on. Besides, there is going to be a huge twist much farther down the road....  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 8: Telekiwhatsis  
  
"And we're not special?" Paige questioned, as she stared at her eldest sister.  
  
Prue threw her purse back onto the empty desk. "No, that didn't just happen. Now, I'm going to get my purse like a normal person...." Prue said, as she looked at her purse and then reached for her purse again. Suddenly her purse flew into her hand, again. Prue shook her head.  
  
"Prue, watch this." Paige said, as she pulled her car keys from her purse. "Hey Pipes, heads up!" Paige yelled, as she hurled her car keys at Piper's head.  
  
Piper held up her hands, but instead of catching the keys, they stopped in mid air. "See, I told you!" Piper said.  
  
Prue walked over to the keys and examined them. "Impossible!" She exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly the key unfroze and went flying at Prue, since she was now standing in front of them.  
  
Prue narrowed her eyes and then the keys went flying at Paige.  
  
Paige stepped back and then disappeared in a swirl of the blue and white lights. The keys hit the door behind her; then she reappeared, in the same swirl of blue and white lights. She held her stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't do that for a while...." She muttered, as her stomach seemed to swirl around. She glared at Prue. "And quit throwing things at me! Just because you appear to have telekinesis doesn't mean you have to show off!" Paige grumbled.  
  
"Telekiwhatsis?!" Piper asked, in confusion.  
  
"'Telekinesis'." Prue repeated. She sighed. "It's the ability to move things with your mind. Paige obviously thinks that is what I have." Prue commented.  
  
"Well, it is! You threw those keys at me just by staring at them, you moved your purse into you hand just by staring at it....two times, you stared at that chair and it came flying at me, and you said that you wished Roger would choke so you wrapped your hands around his 'invisible' neck and concentrated on staring at 'him' being choked and wham....he starts choking!" Paige announced. "Look, we've all seen what we can do, we should go home and check that book." Paige said.  
  
Piper nodded. "If this is happening after Paige read from that book, then we may find a way to reverse it." Piper added.  
  
Prue sighed. "Fine, but let's hurry!" She huffed.  
  
She slung her purse over her shoulder, walked passed her sisters to the door, and shoved the chair away from the door. She reached down to grab Paige's keys, when they flew into her hand. Prue flinched and shook her head, then shoved the keys at Paige. She unlocked the door and quickly walked out.  
  
Paige looked at Piper.  
  
Piper shrugged and gave Paige a sympathetic look.  
  
Paige sighed and followed after Prue.  
  
Piper took one last glance around the office and then followed after her sisters. "Better make sure Paige doesn't accidently bug Prue..Wouldn't want Prue throwing her into the wall or something. Things seem to 'fly' when Prue is angry...." Piper muttered, as she reached her car. "Drive safe!" Piper called to her sisters.  
  
"You too!" Paige called, with a wave of her hand.  
  
Prue just nodded and slammed her car door shut, after stepping inside. She quickly started the car and took off.  
  
Piper started her car moments later and took off after Prue.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and started her V.W. Bug, then followed her sisters.  
  
*****15 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"There it is!" Paige said, as she walked over to the Book of Shadows, then grabbed it from the place it was sitting. She began to flip through the pages until she came to the incantation that she'd read. "Here it is." She announced.  
  
Prue and Piper walked over to Paige.  
  
Piper placed one hand on Paige's shoulder and one hand on Prue's shoulder.  
  
Prue gave a small smile, she knew Piper was just trying to lighten the stress of the situation. She sighed, again, then place her hand over Paige's hand. "Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I know you're just having a horrible day." Paige replied.  
  
Suddenly a whipping wind swirled around the 3 sisters and then there was a flash of bright light. Then the wind stopped and there was a swirl of white lights; finally a beautiful woman appeared. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a tan dress that looked like something a Pilgrim would wear. "Hello." She said, with a small smile.  
  
Piper stared in shcok. "W..who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Melinda Warren." The woman replied.  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. "Melinda Warren is that woman that Grams always told us about, she was like our second known ancestor!" Paige stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I am. I've come to tell you about your powers, your destiny!" Melinda replied. Wind swirled around her, making her skirt flutter, then the wind died down. She was a ghost, in a ghostly state. Then she took a step towards the sisters and turned solid. "You three are sisters, sister witches. The Charmed Ones; the Power of Three. Your symbol is the Triquetra." Melinda stated, as she pointed to the Book of Shadows. With a wave of her hand, she telekinetically pulled the book from Paige's hands into her own hands. She swiftly closed the book and pointed to the golden sumbol on the front of the book. "This is the Triquetra." She stated. She took a deep breath and smiled. "You called upon your powers, you have them now. But something went wrong. I was suppose to pass my powers onto three sisters, each one having a different power. One should have been able to move things with her mind." Melinda said, then pointed to Prue. "You can do that." She stated. She looked at Piper and shifted her hand towards Piper. "And one can freeze time, you can." Melinda stated. Then she looked at Paige and shook her head. "You should have premonitions; visions of the past, present, and future. But instead you orb things with your mind. Yourself, only, right now; orbing. That shouldn't be your power though, only whitelighters have that kind of power." She stared at Paige for a moment. "You can also sense the presence of evil." She said. She smiled again. "I'm sure it happened for a reason though. Sensing evil should be a good substitute for premonitions. After all, most bad things that happen are caused by some sort of evil. You just won't see images of it." She said. She walked to the attic door and motioned to the sisters. "Come with me." She said, then walked down the hallway.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige stared at each other and then exchanged glances.  
  
"Come on!" Paige said, as she stood up, then raced out the door.  
  
Prue and Piper raced after her.  
  
Minutes later Prue, Piper, Paige, and Melinda were downstairs.  
  
Melinda stepped back and motioned to the sisters. "Stand under the chandelier." She said.  
  
"Why?" Prue asked, in a bit of a defensive tone.  
  
"Please, trust me." Melinda said.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige walked under the chandelier and looked at Melinda.  
  
"Now?" Piper asked.  
  
"Join hands." Melinda instructed.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige joined hands; creating a cirlce. Suddenly a bright blueish light glowed down on them and the house began to shake. Moments later, the girls pulled away. The house stopped shaking and the light vanished.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Prue snapped.  
  
Melinda said nothing. Instead, she held up the Book of Shadows. The Triquetra glowed brightly. She waved her hand and telekinetically sent the book floating to Prue. "I must go now. Be safe, my Charmed Ones. Demons and warlocks will come to kill you, take your powers. You must vanquish them, it is now your duty to protect the innocent! A warlock will come for you soon, it could be anyone, but I do not know who. But always remember....The Power of Three will set you free, the Power of Three will set you free, the Power of Three...." Melinda's voice trailed off. She turned back into her ghostly state and then a wind began to swirl around her, then there was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, Melinda disappeared, in a swirl of white lights. Then the wind swirled around the girls for a moment, finally it vanished. But then Melinda Warren's voice filled the room. "....will set you free!" She finished. Then all was silent.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige looked at each other; each with an awe struck face. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	9. To Trust, Or Not To Trust

A/N: Since I missed an update, I'm updating with 2 chapters this time. Hope you like....  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 9: To Trust, Or Not To Trust  
  
Piper heard the old grandfather clock chime. "Oh no! I've got to go, I have to get to Quake!" Piper said, as the noise knocked her from her trance.  
  
"But Piper, you heard Melinda! A warlock is after us, whatever that is, and it might try to kill us unless we can get to it first!" Paige said.  
  
"Paige, I can't be late on the first day!" Piper said, with a scowel.  
  
"Fine, we're coming with you then!" Paige said. She looked at Prue. "Right, Prue?" Paige probed.  
  
Prue slowly nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. If whatever happening is really for real, we should stick together!" Prue said. 'What am I saying?' She thought, as she listened to the words escape her mouth.  
  
"Fine, just hurry!" Piper said, as she grabbed her coat.  
  
Prue grabbed her coat, along with Paige's coat, and tossed the coat to Paige. "What do we do with this?" She asked, as she held up the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Here!" Paige said. She grabbed the book from Prue and raced up the stairs, to the attic, set the book down, then ran back to her sisters. She was breathing heavily. "Remind me not to do that much running in a short amount of time, ever again!" Paige said. Paige put on her coat. "Ready!" She announced.  
  
"We'll take one car." Prue said. "My car." She added.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. 'Prue always was way over protective.' She thought. "Fine!" She said, as she ran out the door.  
  
Prue and Paige walked out to meet Piper.  
  
Prue opened the doors and got into the driver's seat, waited for her sisters to get seated, then drove off.  
  
*****20 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue parked her car and then sisters hopped out of the car.  
  
"Two minutes!" Piper squeeled. She raced through the front doors of Quake.  
  
"I hope I don't act like that when I'm stressed." Prue said.  
  
"Well, you two are sisters...." Paige said.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and placed her arm around Paige's shoulders. "So are you. We are all sisters, I don't care if your half or whole or one tenth! You and Piper are all the sisters I need!" She said.  
  
"Thanks!" Paige said, as she strolled into Quake, with Prue.  
  
Prue walked over to a small bar and sat down. She looked at the bar tender. "Cherry coke, please. No ice." She said.  
  
The bar tender nodded and looked at Paige, who'd just sat down. "Anything for you, Miss?" He asked.  
  
"Mineral water." Paige answered.  
  
"Make that two cherry cokes." A male voice said, from behind Prue.  
  
Prue's eyes lit up. "Andy!" She exclaimed, as she whriled around to find him.  
  
"Hey! Nice seeing ya, again!" Andy said, as he took a seat next to Prue.  
  
"Ditto!" Prue answered.  
  
"Andy! As in, Andy Trudeau, Prue's high school sweetheart?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah! Hey Paige, nice seeing you again!" Andy said, with a wave.  
  
Paige smiled. 'Wait, what if he is a warlock! After all, it is kinda weird that he comes back after I invoke our powers!' Paige thought. Her smiled faded. 'Oh no, anyone could be a warlock of demon or whatever! Anyone in this room, even that guy Piper is dating!' Paige thought. She placed her hand on her head, to much to think about at one time.  
  
"Paige, are you okay?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige smiled. "Yeah...just uh...a little tired." She lied. 'Melinda said I can sense the presence of evil...But I do not even remember sensing any kind of evil today.' Paige thought. She considered it for a moment. 'But I did get that really bad feeling from that Jeremy guy when I shook his hand. Maybe if I got close enough to Andy I could sense him? But then again, it might have been nothing earlier....' Paige thought. 'Worth a shot anyway.' She finally decided. She stood up and walked up to Andy. "Nice seeing you again." She said, as she held out her hand.  
  
Andy smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah, you too." He answered.  
  
'Nothing.' Paige thought. 'No bad feeling or anything.' She thought. "Well, I'll be right back. Ladies' room." Paige said. She didn't really need to go to the restroom, she just needed an excuse. She walked off into the crowd.  
  
"So, how are those murder investigations going?" Prue asked, once she and Andy were alone.  
  
"No closer to finding the murderer. But like I said, we think they're all witches, or practise witchcraft. They all have these weird symbols somewhere on their bodies; a cirlce with three interlocking arcs." Andy said. "But I can't wait to find this jackass, nobody deserves to be killed for their beliefs." He said.  
  
"So, you're okay with witchcraft?" Prue asked, in a curious tone.  
  
"No! I don't understand how people can practise it, with all those weird spells and all, I don't believe in it. But just because I don't believe in it, doesn't make it okay for people to be murdered because of what they believe in." Andy clarified.  
  
"I see." Prue answered. She felt like someone ripped something right out of her. 'I just will not tell him then.' Prue thought. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw Paige returning. "Okay?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yep. Hey, Prue, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Uh, sure, excuse us for a moment." Prue said, as she looked at Andy.  
  
Prue and Paige walked to the corner of the room.  
  
"What?" Prue asked, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Prue! Andy he could...uh..isn't it strange that he came back after I invoked our powers?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, he's investigating the murders that have been taking place here." Prue said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Well...you said you saw him earlier, then he shows up at Piper's new job!" Paige said.  
  
"So?" Prue asked.  
  
"So! Well...." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
"No way! No freakin' way, he can't be a warlock!" Prue snapped. Anger began to rise within her. "No, Paige, don't even think it!" Prue said. Prue's gaze shifted from Paige to Andy. "Nope, no way, I refuse to believe it!" Prue said.  
  
"But Prue!" Paige protested.  
  
"No buts!" Prue snapped. She had her vision focused on an empty bar stool now. Suddenly the stool crashed to the floor.  
  
"Prue..Calm down, your power seems to activate whenever you're mad." Paige said.  
  
Prue took a few deep breaths. "Then don't make me any madder." Prue said, as she walked back to Andy.  
  
Paige sighed and was about to follow Prue when she saw Jeremy enter Quake. 'Uh oh...I so am not liking him so far.' Paige thought. She watched as he waited by the kitchen for a momnet, then she saw Piper come out. She looked really happy. 'I wonder what they are talking about?' Paige mentally asked herself, as she saw Piper's lips move and then Jeremy's lips move; but the noise was too high to hear, plus, she was too far away.  
  
Piper looked across the room and saw Paige. "Hold on a sec." She said, then kissed Jeremy. She walked over to Paige. "Hey! I just got off, Jeremy wants to take me somewhere! I'll be home, A.S.A.P." Piper said.  
  
"But Piper! Warlocks!" Paige said.  
  
"No, Jeremy is the sweetest guy ever! Plus you heard Melinda, I can freeze stuff if anything goes wrong." Piper said.  
  
"But you can't control it!" Paige protested.  
  
"Don't worry!" Piper said, with a laugh. Before Paige could get another word in, Piper rushed back to Jeremy.  
  
"Finally!" Jeremy said, with a grin. He kissed Piper and led her out of Quake, to his car. He opened the door. "Please step in, Ma' Lady." He said.  
  
Piper giggled and stepped into the car and blew Jeremy a kiss, as he shut the door.  
  
Jermey walked around the car to the driver's side, got in, and started the car. "I have the best place to take you!" He said, as he started to drive off.  
  
Paige shook her head. 'That guy is so not right!' Paige thought. 'I need to tell Prue...' She mentally screamed. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	10. Set Us Free

A/N: Please carry on.... ;) lol Feedback would be really nice, but of course if you don't want to, that's okay too.  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 10: Set Us Free  
  
After about 20 minutes of driving, Jermey finally parked his car in the abandon parking lot of an old warehouse.  
  
"Jeremy, why are we here?" Piper asked, in confusion.  
  
"Come on, trust me! I wouldn't trick you, would I?" Jeremy asked, with a grin.  
  
'No, he would never trick me! Would he?' Piper wondered. She shook her head. "Well, where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"At the top of the warehouse, it has a beautiful view!" Jermey replied, then got out of the car.  
  
Piper got out too and followed him to the door of the warehouse. "It looks dangerous." She breathed.  
  
"It's okay, I promise!" Jeremy soothed. He took Piper's hand and led her into the warehouse, to an old elevator. He swiftly shut the door and then pressed a button. "See, everything is okay." He said, as the elevator went from floor to floor. Suddenly it began to pick up speed and the lights began to flicker to fast that nothing could be seen.  
  
"Jeremy....Jeremy!" Piper begged.  
  
Then all the lights went out and the elevator stopped, abruptly. There was silence.  
  
"Jeremy, you're scaring me..." Piper whispered.  
  
Suddenly the lights flashed on.  
  
Jeremy stood with his hands behind his back, smiling evilly. "Scared, witch?!" He cackled, with an evil tone.  
  
Piper stepped back, until she bumped against the wall. "No..no!" She gasped.  
  
"Oh yes! Come on, make this fun! I've been waiting for this for six months, I knew when that old witch finally croaked and that brat sister of yours returned, you'd get your powers! I just didn't know I'd have to wait so long before I could get the powers of the Charmed Ones. But have no fear, I'll get them! Then rule the Underworld!" He laughed. He pulled his hands out from behind his back and he was holding a double sided, jeweled dagger. "Nice, let's see, where should I stab you?" He questioned.  
  
"No, please!" Piper begged.  
  
"Oh, come on, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn! I know, the throat!" Jeremy said. With a swift motion, he brang the dagger down at Piper's throat.  
  
Piper threw up her hands and closed her eyes, instinctively. She felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to find the knife, less than in inch from her throat, and Jeremy was frozen. She quietly squeezed out from behind the knife and tried to climb out of the elevator. It was stuck between floors. She grabbed ahold of the edge of one of the floors and tried to climb out. Suddenly she felt her leg being pulled back in.  
  
"No you don't, you damn witch!" Jeremy screamed, as he pulled Piper back in.  
  
"No!" Piper screamed. She reached around, grabbing a large piece of wood. She felt herself smash into the floor of the elevator and looked up. "No!" She screamed, as she smashed the piece of wood against Jeremy's ankles. There was a loud crack and Jeremy fell to the ground. Piper smashed the wood against Jermey's head this time, knocking him out. Then the elevator began moving again. Minutes later it stopped and the doors opened. Piper reached into Jeremy's pocket and pulled out his car keys, then Piper ran out, leaving a knocked out Jeremy in the elevator. She ran through the dark warehouse until she came to an exit and ran out. She ran around outside, until she found Jeremy's car, unlocked it, and climbed in. She quickly closed the door and started the car, driving off as fast as she could.  
  
"I'm worried, Prue!" Paige said, as she paced around the attic.  
  
"Paige!" Prue snapped. Suddenly the boxes that Prue was staring at, flew around the room.  
  
"And stop that! It's starting to get kinda weird!" Paige snapped back.  
  
"Can't help it!" Prue said.  
  
"Prue?" Paige asked.  
  
"What?" Prue questioned.  
  
"What did Melinda say I could do? Rob..robe...bore....something myself." Paige muttered.  
  
"Umm...orb?" Prue suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, orb! It must be that light trick that I do!" Paige said. 'I have never heard of it before though. But then again, I have never heard of the Charmed Ones until now.' Paige thought.  
  
The front doors slammed open and Piper rushed in. "Prue! Paige!" She screamed, in a frantic tone.  
  
"Up here!" Paige yelled.  
  
Piper rushed up the stairs, down the hall, and to the attic. "Prue! Piper! Jeremy, he..he's the warlock thing! He just tried to kill me!" Piper cried out.  
  
Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages, looking for anything that could help them. "Hey, look, it says if we gather these ingrediants, we might be able to vanquish him!" Paige announced.  
  
Prue and Piper joined Paige at the book. "Let's go get them, bring the book to the kitchen!" Prue said.  
  
*****30 Minutes Later*****  
  
Piper crushed the thorns of a rose into a soap doll of Jeremy and then began to chant a spell from the Book of Shadows. As she finished, she threw the doll into a copper pot. Flames burst from the pot and swirled around, changing colors as they burned, and finally they exploded into nothingness.  
  
The 3 sisters, who were now in the kitchen, looked into the pot to find nothing.  
  
"We did it!" Piper said, as she hugged her sisters.  
  
Paige smiled. "Goo...." Before she could finish, a horrible sensation crept up her spine. "No..no we didn't! I can sense something very evil!" Paige said.  
  
"You're right!" Jeremy's voice hissed, from the other side of the room.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige spun around.  
  
"Oh God!" Piper gasped, as her face went pale.  
  
Jeremy held up his hand, flames appeared in each finger, then he shot a flame at Paige. Jeremy's body was covered in blood and huge, rose thorns were sticking out from everywhere.  
  
Paige placed her hands in front of her face and disappeared, in a swirl of blue and white orbs. The flame hit a chair behind her and burnt the chair to pieces. Then Paige orbed back in, in the same spot.  
  
Prue grabbed the book and shoved it in Paige's arms. "To the attic!" Prue snapped. She focused her eyes on Jeremy, with rage filling her body. "You asshole, you tried to kill my sisters!" Prue screamed. Then she telekinetically sent Jeremy smashing into the wall, on the other side of the room. "Go!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper and Paige took off, towards the attic.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jeremy hissed, as he tried to stand up.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes. "No, you don't!" Prue roared. She concentrated on Jeremy and sent him flying across the room again, smashing into the kitchen table.  
  
Jeremy blinked out and then blinked in, behind Prue. He held out his hand and flames appeared on his finger tips, then he sent 5 streams of fire at Prue's back, one from each finger tip.  
  
Prue spun around and saw the flames coming at her. She squinted her eyes and telekinetically sent the flames flying back at Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy blinked out, letting the flames hit the counter behind him.  
  
Prue looked around and then heard a crash in the attic. 'Piper and Paige!' She thought, with horror. Prue ran from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the attic. She saw Piper cornered into a wall, with 2 streams of fire that seemed to be suspended in mid air, inches from her.  
  
Then blue and white orbs filled a corner on the other side of the room, in front of a burning box. Finally, Paige appeared. "Prue!" Paige yelled.  
  
Piper ducked down, just as the streams of fire unfroze, and hit the wall over her head. She crawled across the floor.  
  
"Prue!" Piper cried out.  
  
Jeremy turned to see Prue. "You can't run from me, I'll take your powers!" He yelled.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes and sent Jeremy flying into a pile of boxes. Prue ran to her sisters, who were standing together in the center of the room.  
  
"What do we do?" Piper asked, in horror.  
  
"'The Power of Three will set us free'! That's what was on the spirit board and what Melinda Warren said to us, remember!" Paige said.  
  
Prue grabbed her sisters' hands. "Make a circle!" Prue commanded.  
  
Piper and Paige grabbed hands, finishing the circle, just as Jeremy got to his feet.  
  
"The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free!" Prue, Piper, and Paige chanted.  
  
Jeremy started to shake and smoke started to flow from his body, as flames errupted from his chest. "Nooooo!" He screamed, in agony. He waved his hand and a circle of flames surrounded the Charmed Ones.  
  
"The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free!" Prue, Piper, and Paige continued to chant as the flames grew closer and closer to them. The flames finally flicked across their skin, but it didn't hurt them, because of their spell.  
  
"Noo!" Jeremy screamed, as he fell to the ground. He waved his hand again and the flames turned to a whirlwind of ashes.  
  
Piper and Paige stopped chanting, as ashes filled their noses, and they began to cough.  
  
"You can't win!" Jeremy howeled.  
  
Piper held up her hands, as she coughed, and suddenly the swirling ashes froze in mid air. "O...one more time!" Piper gasped.  
  
"The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free!" Prue, Piper, and Paige chanted.  
  
"I won't be the last!" Jeremy screamed, as he exploded into a firery vanquish. The whirlwind of ashes vanished too.  
  
Piper calapsed to the ground.  
  
"Piper!" Prue gasped, as she knelt down next to her younger sister. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I'm so tired....Using my power so much...I mean..." Piper stuttered. She rubbed her head. "Is he really vanquished?" Piper asked, after taking a breath.  
  
Paige closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them again. "I don't sense anymore evil in here, right now." Paige replied.  
  
"Good....Because we need some rest." Prue spoke.  
  
"But what about the mess?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige thought about it for a second and then walked over to the Book of Shadows. She flipped through the pages a few times and then smiled. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I caused the seen, to be unseen!" Paige recited. The attic was instantly filled with white lights and when they vanished, the attic looked like it had before their battle with Jeremy.  
  
"We should try that with the kitchen." Prue said.  
  
"My kitchen!" Piper moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, Paige and I will take care of it. You just take an asprin and go to sleep." Prue said. She carefully helped Piper up and walked her to her room.  
  
Paige followed her older sisters into Piper's room. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Prue and Piper gave Paige an odd look.  
  
"For what, sweetie?" Prue asked, as she pulled the covers over Piper.  
  
"For dragging you two into this witch thing. I should have never come." Paige said.  
  
"What?! No! Paige...we'll get through this, somehow!" Prue said, as she hugged her baby sister.  
  
Paige glanced at Piper.  
  
"It's okay, really...." Piper said, with a smile.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Paige said.  
  
"'So.'" Piper said.  
  
Prue and Paige laughed.  
  
"Goodnight, Piper." Paige said.  
  
"I'll bring you an asprin in a few minutes." Prue said.  
  
Prue and Paige walked out of Piper's room and into the kitchen.  
  
"What a mess...." Prue muttered.  
  
"I know...Piper'd kill us if she saw what happened to her precious kitchen." Paige replied.  
  
"Which is why we should take care of it." Prue said.  
  
"Do the honors? After all, you're the one who hasn't done a solo spell yet." Paige replied.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Sure....Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen, to be unseen!" Prue recited. A swirl of white lights filled the kitchen and when they disappeared, the kitchen was like it had been before they battled Jeremy.  
  
"Wonderful!" Paige announced. She grinned. "I think that is my new favorite spell!" She announced.  
  
"Paige!" Prue warned.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, innocently. She batted her eyelashes at Prue.  
  
"You are no angel!" Prue said.  
  
"Well, maybe I am? Ya never know, I am your half sister." Paige said, with a wink.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and she poured an asprin into her hand, then filled a glass of water. "We better take this to Piper." She said, as she headed out of the kitchen.  
  
Paige walked out of the kitchen and heard a small scratching noise at the front door. "I'll be right up!" She called, as she walked over to the door. She paused for a moment, then opened the door and looked around, then a soft meow filled the air and Paige looked down to see a little Siamese cat at her feet. "Well hello, pretty kitty." Paige said, as she bent down and petted the cat's head. "What's your name?" Paige asked.  
  
The cat simply meowed in response and rubbed against Paige's legs.  
  
"How sweet!" Paige said. She saw a collar on the cat's neck and rubbed her hands around it, until she found what she thought was an I.D. "Here we go." Paige said, as she turned the I.D. over in her hand, only to find a black symbol in the center. Paige's eyes got wide. "The...Triquetra!" Paige gasped.  
  
The cat began to purr loudly.  
  
Paige smiled. "Looks like you belong here. I think....I think, I'll call you Kit. Kit the cat!" Paige said, with a grin.  
  
The cat purred again.  
  
"I'll be right back, Kit. I'm gonna go get you a bowl of milk." Paige said. She shut the door and ran back to the kitchen; she grabbed a bowl and got the milk from the fridge, then poured some milk into the bowl, and put the milk back. She hurried back to the front door to find the cat right where she'd left it. "Here Kit!" Paige said, as she set the bowl down.  
  
Kit meowed and walked over to the bowl and began to lap up the milk.  
  
Paige smiled and scrubbed the cat's neck for a moment. "Well, I have to get back to my sisters." Paige said. "Hope you like." Paige said, then she shut the door. Paige walked up to Piper's room. "Hi again." Paige said.  
  
Piper smiled. "Hi again." She greeted.  
  
Prue handed Piper the water and asprin.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said, with a smile. Then she put the asprin in her mouth and swiftly swallowed it with some water. She placed the glass on her night stand and scooted to the middle of the bed. "Come on!" She said. "For old times' sake!" She said.  
  
Prue and Paige exchanged glances and then grinned. Without a second thought, they jumped onto Piper's bed.  
  
Piper placed her arms around her older and younger sister. "We're one big happy family again!" Piper said, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, again!" Prue and Paige said, in unsion.  
  
Prue and Piper glanced at Paige. "So, what took so long?" They asked, in unsion.  
  
"Oh nothin' much....We just have a new pet." Paige replied.  
  
"A new pet?" Prue asked, with suspicion.  
  
"Yep. A Siamese cat, who I named Kit. Gave her some milk too." Paige replied. 'I think I should leave out the Triquetra on the collar thing, at least tonight anyway.' Paige thought.  
  
Prue reached over to the lamp and turned off the light.  
  
Within minutes, the 3 sisters had dozed off. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	11. An Angel In Disguise

A/N: Guess who gets to meet each other in this chapter?!  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 11: An Angel In Disguise  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige were sitting at the kitchen table of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"I can't believe the coffee machine is broken, again!" Piper moaned.  
  
"I need my daily dose of coffee!" Paige whimpered. Her long, dark hair was ruffled and she looked really tired; because she was. "Wow, fighting warlocks takes a lot out of ya." Paige commented.  
  
Prue held out her hands. "Oh, coffee machine, please work!" She begged.  
  
Piper and Paige burst into giggles. "You show that coffee maker, Prue!" They said in unison; they were trying to sound tought, but it obviously wasn't working.  
  
Prue placed her head on the table and burst into giggles too.  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang through the house.  
  
"Why would anyone be here, right now?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I'll get it." She said.  
  
"Could it be another warlock?" Paige asked.  
  
"I have only been at this for about a day, if that, but I'm guessing they wouldn't use the door...." Piper said.  
  
"Unless they're dating you." Prue put in.  
  
Piper sent a glare towards Prue. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered, as she reached the front door. She opened the door to find a young blonde haired man. She smiled. 'He is too cute!' Piper thought. "Yes, may I help you?" Piper asked.  
  
The man smiled. 'Wow, she's even more beautiful in person!' The man thought. "Hello, I'm Leo Wyatt. I was suppose to come here and repair a sink." He lied.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, we never called you." She said. 'What a shame though.' Piper thought.  
  
"Oh shoot! I must have gotten the address wrong or something. I'm sorry." Leo replied.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, happenes all the time." Piper said.  
  
Leo pulled out a card, from his pocket, and handed it to Piper. "Well, if you ever need anything fixed, give me a ring." He said. He started to turn away.  
  
Piper examined the card. "W..wait! Mr. Wyatt...ermm...can you fix coffee makers?" Piper asked, in a hopeful tone.  
  
Leo spun around and smiled. "Sure can! And, you can call me Leo." He said. He held out his hand.  
  
Piper gently took his hand and shook it. "Thank you. Come right this way." Piper said, as she stepped aside.  
  
Leo picked up his red toolbox and walked into the warm, Halliwell Manor. 'I am in.' He thought.  
  
Piper motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen, where were sisters were sitting at the table.  
  
Prue and Paige sent Piper awkward glances.  
  
"Prue, Paige, this is Mr. Leo Wyatt. He'll be fixing our coffee maker. Mr. Wyatt...I mean, Leo, these are my sisters; Prue and Paige Halliwell." Piper introduced.  
  
Leo held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you." He said.  
  
Prue shook his hand. "Mhmm..Likewise." She replied.  
  
Paige reached out and shook his hand. "Very nice!" Paige said.  
  
Leo turned around and walked over to the coffee maker.  
  
Piper went and sat down next to Paige.  
  
Paige leaned over to steal a look at Leo while he had his back facing them. "Mhmm..." Paige mumbled.  
  
Piper whacked Paige on the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Paige muttered, in a low tone so Leo wouldn't hear.  
  
"Because, I saw him first...." Piper mumbled back, also in a low tone, so Leo wouldn't hear.  
  
Prue covered her mouth to surpress some giggles. "Shut up, will ya? He is right there!" Prue whispered, so only her sisters could hear her.  
  
Leo's face blushed bright red, as he pretended to be fixing the coffee maker. He could hear every word the sisters were saying, even though they thought they were being quiet. "Umm, Piper?" He asked.  
  
Piper looked up. "Yes?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
"Can you get me a screw driver from my toolbox?" Leo asked.  
  
"Uh, sure!" Piper said. She walked over to the toolbox, opened it, and found 3 different screw drivers. "Which one?" She asked.  
  
"The one with the red handle." Leo answered.  
  
Piper nodded and grabbed the screw driver, then handed it over to Leo. As she did, her finger's met Leo's fingers, and her face turned bright pink. As the screw driver fell into Leo's palm, Piper held up her hands, and Leo froze.  
  
Prue and Paige fell onto the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Shut up!" Piper snapped.  
  
"You should see your face! You could fit into a Valentine's Day parade!" Prue cackled.  
  
"Any pinker and I might have mistaken you for a large stick of bubble gum!" Paige said, through laughter.  
  
Prue held up her hand and Paige high fived it.  
  
Piper glared. "Hurry! Sit down before he unfreezes!" Piper said, as she pointed to the chairs at the table. She'd only had her power since yesterday and had come to realize that things didn't stay frozen for too long.  
  
Prue and Paige stopped laughing, mostly, thne sat back down.  
  
Piper got back into position and then Leo unfroze.  
  
"Thanks." Leo said.  
  
"You're welcome." Piper answered, as she sat back down.  
  
A few minutes later Leo stood back and smiled. "Should be good as new." He said.  
  
"Let's try her out." Paige suggested. She walked over to the coffee maker and prepared it. Then pressed the button and it began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. "Wow!" Paige breathed, as she sniffed the araoma of the fresh coffee.  
  
"Looks like you've found yourself a brand new job!" Piper said. "That is, if you want it." Piper added.  
  
Leo grinned. "Oh, definately!" He replied.  
  
"What do we owe you?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Nothin'. Let's just call it even today, I disturbed you, then fixed your coffee maker."  
  
"Are you sure?" Piper asked.  
  
"Totally." Leo answered.  
  
"Well, okay." Piper said. "Should I see you out?" She asked.  
  
"I'd love that." Leo answered. He put his screw driver back in the toolbox, shut it, then picked up the heavy toolbox.  
  
Piper and Leo exited the room.  
  
"He seems like a really nice guy." Paige said.  
  
"And Andy doesn't?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well...I haven't gotten a bad vibe from his yet, or Andy, like I got from Jeremy." Paige replied.  
  
"Remember, call me any time." Leo said, as he waved Piper goodbye.  
  
"I will!" Piper called, as she waved back. When Leo was out of sight, she closed the door and literally danced back into the kitchen. "He is totally adorable!" Piper breathed, as she plopped down on the chair. She eyed Paige. "And provided he is single, he is also totally mine!" Piper said.  
  
"No way!" Paige grumbled.  
  
"Yes way....Besides, I got his number!" Piper bragged, as she waved Leo's card in front of Paige's face.  
  
"Meanie!" Paige quipped.  
  
"Hey! Ya know what, we should go to the library and try to find information out on our powers....Especially if we want to live long enough to control them." Prue suggested.  
  
Paige grinned. "Oh! I can't wait! What if I could do this vanishing thing and appear in France?! Oh, the possibilities!" She exclaimed.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige rushed out of the kitchen so they could get ready to go down town. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	12. Young At Heart

A/N: :-D Sci fi fan: Guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;) Hope you enjoy....  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 12: Young At Heart  
  
Prue leaned back in the hard, wooden chair in the library. She had 2 large stacks of library books in front of her; one purely on telekinesis and the other on powers of the mind, including supernatural phenomena. She looked behind her and saw her younger sisters walking towards her, each with another stack of books.  
  
"Enough, ya think?" Paige asked, as she threw her pile on the table, and sank into the chair next to Prue.  
  
Piper set the her books on the table, next to the pile Paige had just set down, and took a seat on the other side of Prue. "Well, it has to be, we've got all the availiable books on powers of the mind and supernatural....whatever." Piper said.  
  
"And we've already spent at least...." Prue's voice trailed off as she glanced at her watch. "Forty-five minutes doing it." She finished, in a sour tone.  
  
"Well, let's sort them. Prue takes the ones on telekinesis, Piper takes the ones on anything she can find that has to do with stopping time, and I'll take the ones that has to do with teleporting. The remaining ones we can put in a seperate pile and look over later." Paige whispered.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Sure. Now let's see...." She grabbed the pile that she'd already sorted, pretaining to telekinesis, then she shuffled through the remaining books; grabbing 4. "You're turn. I'm off to go find a nice, quiet spot." She said, as she grabbed her large pile.  
  
"Not so fast, Missy Prue!" Piper said, as she grabbed Prue's arm, and yanked her back. Piper brushed her brown bangs out of her face and pointed to the mess of books on the wooden table. "Paige and I did most of the work getting the books, so the least you can do is help us sort them." Piper said.  
  
Prue sighed and seated herself back in the chair. "Fine." She replied. She didn't want to admit it, but she was slightly intrigued by the fact that she could move things with her mind, and wanted to be able to control it; not only because it would lessen physical work for her, but also so things wouldn't go flying when she got upset. She began to shuffle through the books, along with her sisters.  
  
"Hey! I just got an idea!" Paige said, with a bright grin.  
  
A few people turned around in their chairs and sent glares, in Paige's direction.  
  
Paige blushed. "Sorry." She muttered. When the people who were looking at her, had finally turned away, she began to speak again. "Anyway...." She whispered. "We should go to a Wiccan...." Paige began, but was cut off by Piper, before she even got a chance to finish.  
  
"No way!" Piper snapped.  
  
Again, heads turned towards the table that the Halliwells were currently sitting at, but this time they were staring at Piper. "Shhh!" Annoyed sounding voices, mumbled through the room.  
  
Piper glared back. She didn't really like the idea of being a witch, she figured she could do enough good without having supernatural powers. 'Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated?' She thought. Now she'd have to be extra aware of everyone she met and might not be able to trust anyone, ever again. 'This so is not going to give me any chance for a love life!' Piper thought. She looked back at Paige, when the people had finally looked away. "Now way!" She repeated, in a hushed tone. "We are not getting any more 'into' this, if we don't have to!" She whispered, angrily.  
  
"But Piper...." Paige began to protest, in a quiet tone.  
  
"Don't, 'but Piper', me! I said I'm not going to go to one of those Wiccan shops. Those are for..for...weird people in cults that don't have magic, but pretend that they do!" Piper snapped, in a quiet tone.  
  
"Fine, I'll go by myself!" Paige said, as she crossed her arms, defiantly. She was very excited about this new development in her life. She wanted to learn as much as she possibly could about magic, her powers, and her new destiny. She couldn't wait. 'As soon as we leave here, I will go find a Wicca shop, with or without Piper and Prue.' Paige thought.  
  
"Piper, Paige...." Prue whispered. She pointed to the angry faces, that were glaring at them. "We should check these things out and continue this....outside." Prue whispered. Prue grabbed a stack of books and walked to the check out counter.  
  
Paige uncrossed her arms and grabbed another stack of books. "I'm going...." She whispered, then walked up behind Prue, and waited in line.  
  
Piper shook her head. 'Why does Paige always have to be so defiant? I guess it comes with being the baby of the family.' Piper thought, as she grabbed the remaing books, and stood in line behind Paige.  
  
"Well, these sure are a lot of books on Wiccan and powers of the mind." The man behind the counter said, as he checked out each book. "Why does a pretty young thing like you, want these?" He asked, as he winked at Prue.  
  
'And he thinks he is going to get me with that bad line?' Prue thought. She flashed him a fake smile. "Oh, me and my roomies are doing a college paper on powers of the mind." Prue lied, as she pointed to her sisters, behind her. "Guess I'll catch up with ya later." She said, in a overly cheery and yet very sarcastic tone. She quickly grabbed the bag that the man had place her books in and walked out of the front doors. Prue made her way to her car, opened the back door, and placed her books in the back seat. "Men and their cheesy pickup lines; give me a break!" Prue said, with a roll of her eyes. She slammed the door shut and opened the driver's side, hopped in, and started her car. Her eyes soon noticed the red light on her cell phone, flashing. She picked up her phone and flipped it open. "One new voicemail." She said. She clicked the, talk, button and placed the phone to her ear. After about a minute, she pulled the phone back, and shut it. "Oh, I'm so important, they 'need' me." Prue said, in a sarcastic tone. She'd been getting call after call from Roger, asking her to reconsider, and come back to work for Bucklands. "Yeah, right!" Prue said, in a sarcastic tone. She looked up and saw Piper and Paige coming towards the car.  
  
Moments later, the back door opened and Paige climbed in, then shoved her bag next to Prue's bag. "Let's hit the road." She said.  
  
Piper tossed her bag over Paige, which landed by the other bags, and then shut Paige's door. Piper opened up the front passenger door and climbed in, next to Prue. "Take us home." Piper stated.  
  
"Wicca shop...." Paige said.  
  
Piper fastened her seat belt and was about to protest, when her cell phone began to ring. "Who could that be?" She asked, out loud. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, then placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. After a moment, Piper nodded. "Yes, this is she. Oh! Hello, Chef Moore! Yes....yes..Of course I can! Oh, thank you! Bye." Piper said, as she pulled the phone away from her ear and shut it. "How do I look?" Piper asked, as she turned to Prue.  
  
"Nice. Why?" Prue asked, as she pulled out onto the main road. "Chef Moore wants me to come to work, now, so can you drop me off on the way home?" She asked.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Sure. It isn't like I have a job to go to anymore and I don't think Paige starts her new job until later." Prue answered. She glanced at Paige through the review mirror. "Right?" Prue clarified.  
  
Paige sighed. "Right." She huffed.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Prue pulled her car into the Quake parking lot. "We're here." Prue announced. "Hey, I need to use the restroom, so I hope ya don't mind if I follow you in." Prue said.  
  
"Not at all." Piper said, as she grabbed her purse, then got out of the car.  
  
Paige shrugged, grabbed her purse, and got out too. 'Maybe they'll be a few hot guys in there.' Paige mentally suggested. She quickly followed her older sisters into Quake and walked over to the bar.  
  
Piper quickly headed off towards the kitchen.  
  
Prue hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Paige glanced at the men who were sitting at the bar, on her right side. 'Nope, nothing good here today.' Paige thought, as she turned her attention to the left. 'Damn, still nothing.' Paige thought, then turned her attention to the bartender.  
  
"Anything for you, Miss?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Just an ice water." Paige replied.  
  
"Make that two." A male voice said, from behind Paige.  
  
Paige spun around on her seat and smiled, as she looked up at a hansome young man. 'Stefan!' Paige thought, in realization. "Oh wow, you're that photographer that I've heard so much about!" Paige said.  
  
Stefan seated himself next to Paige. "So glad you noticed." He replied, with a grin. He grabbed a napkin, then pulled a pen from his pocket, and scribbled something on the napkin. "Here is the address for my studio...." He said, as he slid the napkin over to Paige. "Maybe you could stop by and....we could discuss a potential job in modeling?" He suggested.  
  
Paige blushed, her heart was pounding with so much excitement, that she didn't seem to notice the tingle that had run up her spine when she'd first seen Stefan; she'd passed it off as too much excitement. "Wow! I mean...sure, ya know..I guess I could stop by." She said. 'Just wait until I tell Prue and Piper about this!' Paige thought. She carefully folded the paper and stuffed it in her purse.  
  
The bartender walked over to the table and set down 2, ice cold waters.  
  
"Uh, oh, thanks!" Paige said, as she grabbed her water. 'I had forgot that I even ordered it.' Paige thought.  
  
Stefan grabbed his water and took a long drink, then set it back down.  
  
"Each water will be seventy-five cents." The bartender said.  
  
Stefan pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket and slapped it on the table. "For mine and the lady's drink." He said.  
  
Paige blushed. "You don't have to...." She said.  
  
"No, it's okay, I want to." Stefan replied, with a winning smile. He looked at the bartender. "Keep the change." He said.  
  
"Wow, thank you sir." The bartender said, as he placed the money in the cash register and pocketed his rahter large tip, for just water.  
  
"I didn't catch your name." Stefan said, as he turned back to Paige.  
  
"Paige." Paige replied, as she held out her hand. "Paige Halliwell." She said.  
  
"Ahh. What a beautiful name, perfect for a beautiful girl. Like, a page right out of history." Stefan said, as he shook Paige's hand. "Lovely to meet you, Miss Halliwell." He said.  
  
"Lovely to meet you too." Paige said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to drink and run, but I've got a photo shoot in fifteen minutes, and I'll be late if I don't go now." Stefan said, as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, no, we wouldn't want you to be late. I guess I'll see you late, bye." Paige said, as she waved.  
  
"I guess I will." Stefan replied. He waved back, then quickly left the building.  
  
Paige stared at the doors that she'd seen Stefan leve through and was grinning wildly.  
  
"Paige?" Prue asked, as she poked Paige's shoulder.  
  
Paige jumped and spun around. "Oh, Prue, I didn't even see you!" Paige said.  
  
"Apparently not." Prue said. She smiled. "What's with the grin?" She asked.  
  
"Oh my God! You'll never guess what just happened!" Paige gasped.  
  
"What?" Prue asked, with a bit of a perplexed expression.  
  
"You know that guy, that photographer, Stefan?!" Paige questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that new guy, he's become really phamous in the last few days?" Prue answered.  
  
"Well....I just saw him and he gave me the address to his studio! Prue, do you know what this means?! He wants me to model for him! I can't believe it, when I was little, I thought it would be so cool to be a model!" Paige gushed.  
  
"Paige! That's great, I'm so happy for you!" Prue said, as she gave her sister a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks! Wow, I can't wait!" Paige said.  
  
Before Prue could say anything else, 3 people walked up to Prue and Paige; Andy, Piper, and an African American man.  
  
"Prue, Paige!" Piper said. "I just was talking with Andy, he says that Britney is missing!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Britney?" Prue asked.  
  
"Britney! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Paige asked, momentarily forgetting about her new modeling job.  
  
"Who is Britney?" Prue asked, again.  
  
"You know her, vaguely." Piper said. "She was a friend of Paige and mine, before Paige went to Nevada. She wanted to see Paige again, so she came here earlier I guess. She is missing and was last seen here, along with three other women." Piper said.  
  
Prue looked at Andy.  
  
Andy smiled. "Yeah, Piper pretty muched summed it up. We were suppose to interview all the workers here today, to find out if they've seen Britney or the others. But I guess Piper just got here." Andy said. He looked at the African American man. "Oh, and this is my new partner, Darryl Morris. Darryl, this is my dear friend, Prue Halliwell and her youngest sister, Paige. You've already met Piper." He introduced.  
  
Darryl held out his hand to Prue. "Nice to meet you, Prue." He said.  
  
Prue shook Darryl's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Prue said.  
  
Darryl turned to Paige and held out his hand. "And you." He said.  
  
Paige smiled and shook Darryl's hand. "My pleasure." Paige said.  
  
"Now, why don't you just look my way." Stefan said, as he motioned to a pretty young woman.  
  
"Of course." The woman replied.  
  
"Now Britney...." Stefan said, his voice trailed off and the camera in his hands fell to the floor. He transformed into a hideous looking old creature, with bright red eyes. Instantly, red beams shot from his eyes, right into Britney's chest. "This will only hurt a little." He muttered. Moments later the rays disappeared from his eyes and the wrinkles on his body slowly faded away, he still looked very old though.  
  
Britney lay crumpled on the floor, looking like a 60-year-old woman, in an unconscious state.  
  
Stefan transformed back into his hansome, human looking form and walked over to Britney. "Now to take care of you." He said. He grabbed the much older looking Britney, by the collar of her shirt, and dragged her to the back door, then shoved her outside. "Goodnight." He said, as he shut the door. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	13. Under Your Spell

A/N: Sci fi fan, thanks for reading this fic. Looks like you've been my only reviewer for the last few chapters, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thanks!  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 13: Under Your Spell  
  
Britney's eyes fluttered open, a few hours after the attack, and found herself laying in a dirty ally. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' She thought, as she weakly stood up, and realized every bone in her body hurt. She moaned and walked out into the sunlight, then squinted because it was so bright, then she began to walk down the sidewalk with no idea where she was suppose to go.  
  
Paige burst through the front door of the Halliwell Manor with a huge box in her arms. "Prue, Piper! Hurry up!" She called, as she made her way to the stairs.  
  
Prue and Piper trudged into the Manor, both holding large boxes.  
  
"Is this the last of it?" Piper asked, in an annoyed tone. After she'd gotten off of work, about 2 hours ago, she'd come home and then her and Prue were talked into helping Paige bring in her belonings. 'I had no idea one girl could fit so many things in a little V.W. Bug.' Piper thought.  
  
"Yes!" Paige yelled, from upstairs.  
  
Prue made her way to the stairs and set the box down, taking a deep breath, and relaxing for a moment. "Man, I knew Paige had a lot of stuff, but I didn't know she had a lot of stuff!" Prue joked.  
  
Piper groaned. "Yeah." She muttered, then plopped down on the step next to Prue. "Scoot over." She said, then motioned her hands away from her.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and scooted to the other side of the step. "Happy?" She asked.  
  
"Very." Piper replied, smugly, as she purposely sprawled out on the steps.  
  
"Hog." Prue muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Piper inquired.  
  
"Nothing...." Prue said, in a sweet tone.  
  
"I hate you." Piper said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Pipes." Prue said, as she patted her younger sister's back.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and Paige came running down the stairs, stopping just before she could fall over her sisters. "Whoa! Road block!" She announced, as she took a few steps back. A grin slowly appeared on her face. "Or rather, witch block." Paige said.  
  
Prue let out a small giggle.  
  
Piper just glared. "Please, can we not talk about the whole witch thing right now? I was looking at one of those books on the way home, when Prue picked me up, and ugh....I really hated everything it had to say about the Salem Witch Trials! They did horrible things to those women!" Piper said.  
  
"But Piper, that was a long time ago! They have Wiccan shops around town nowadays, for cryin' out loud!" Paige protested.  
  
Prue held up her hands. "Hey now! Piper, you're suppose to be the peace keeper and I'm suppose to be fighting with Paige!" Prue said. She waved her hands, disapprovingly, at both her sisters. "I don't prefer the sudden role switch!" She added.  
  
Piper and Paige frowned.  
  
"I'll send you to your rooms!" Prue said, half threatening.  
  
"Fine, mother!" Paige said, as she crossed her arms and pretended to pout.  
  
"Paige Isabella Halliwell, you get your butt up to your room this instant!" Prue yelled, in a joking tone.  
  
"Ugh! This is so not fair! I didn't even do anything!" Paige pretended to pout.  
  
"Haha!" Piper joked, as she pointed to her baby sister.  
  
"You too, Missy!" Prue said, as she pointed to Piper.  
  
"What?!" Piper asked, in a joking tone.  
  
Paige was about to respond, when the 3 sisters broke into uncontrollable laughter, for about 5 minutes.  
  
Piper grabbed her stomach. "Ow! Ow! I..I ca..can't breath!" Piper said, through giggles.  
  
"Don't..ya...j..just hate...it when..t..that hap..pens?" Paige asked, through giggles.  
  
Prue nodded, she couldn't even speak, she was laughing so hard.  
  
After a few more minutes, the laughter finally died down.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Wow, I haven't laughted that hard in...well...years!" She said, as she laid back in the steps.  
  
"Ditto." Piper and Paige replied, in unsion.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So...." Paige began, as she twiddled her thumbs. "Are you gonna carry the remaining boxes into my room?" She asked, with a hopeful look.  
  
Prue and Piper rolled their eyes. "Yes!" They announced, in unison. Each sister grabbed a box and followed Paige up to her room.  
  
Paige walked into her already open room. "Just drop 'em anywhere. I'll get the place cleaned up, later." She said, as she flopped onto her bed.  
  
Prue and Piper nodded in reply, then set the boxes on the floor.  
  
"What now?" Piper asked.  
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" Paige called, as she grabbed the phone that was next to her bed. "Hello, you've reched the Halliwells." Paige said. Paige nodded. "Oh! Hi....Andy! No, it's Paige." Paige said, as she eyed Prue.  
  
Prue's eyes got huge. "Andy?!" She whispered.  
  
Paige nodded and ran her finger across her lips, to silence her eldest sister.  
  
Prue glared at Paige and held out her hand. "The phone!" She whispered.  
  
Paige shook her head and turned to the other direction. "Oh, I'm sure." Paige said.  
  
'I want to talk to him.' Prue thought. She looked at the phone in Paige's hand and squinted her eyes, the phone began to wiggle a little bit.  
  
Paige whirled around, feeling the tug, and eyed her eldest sister; squinted eyes and all. She covered the mouth piece. "Hey!" She snapped, then returned to the phone call.  
  
Prue glared and continued to squint her eyes, suddenly the phone was ripped from Paige's grasp, and went floating to Prue. Prue reached out and grabbed the phone from mid air. "Hello, Andy?" Prue asked. Prue grinned. "Hey, yeah. Of course. No, I'll tell her for you. Yep. Okay, okay. Buh bye." Prue said, with a giggle. Prue looked over at Paige. "Andy says he wishes you the best of luck with the Stefan audition." She informed.  
  
"You meanie! Using your telekinesis to take people's stuff! So not fair!" Paige said, with a pouty tone.  
  
"What? I'm just practising my powers." Prue said. She shrugged. "Wouldn't want to be caught unaware, again." Prue reasoned.  
  
Paige couldn't argue with that, it was true, but she knew Prue was just saying that for her own benefit. "Whatever!" Paige replied, in a valley girl tone.  
  
Prue walked over to the dresser and placed the phone back on the reciever. "And, Andy wants to take me out on a date tonight." Prue said, with a glowing expression.  
  
"Back in the dating scene?" Piper asked, with a spurt of curiosity.  
  
Prue grinned. "Maybe...." She said, in a mysterious tone.  
  
*****7:45 P.M.*****  
  
Prue slowly walked down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. She was dressed in a long, flowing deep blue dress that sparkled whenever she moved. She had on deep blue, satin heels She wore long rhintestone earrings, light pink blush, red lipstick, and deep blue satin gloves that reached up to her elbows. She had a dark blue, sparkling shawl draped over her shoulders and a small, darl blue purse with a rhintestone strap and buckle. Her raven black hair hung loosly, just over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with mystery and anticipation.  
  
Piper and Paige stood at the bottom of the stairs, their mouths gaping open.  
  
"P..Prue! You look...you look...." Paige stuttered.  
  
"I look what?" Prue asked.  
  
"Stunning...." Piper answered.  
  
"Amazing!" Paige spoke up.  
  
Prue blushed. "Ahh...You're just being nice because I'm your older sister...." Prue replied, modestly.  
  
Before Piper or Paige could reply, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Paige whispered, as she raised her hand.  
  
Piper motioned for Prue to follow her into the living room.  
  
Prue nodded and walked down to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Together, Prue and Piper, scurried off into the living room.  
  
Paige smoothed out her demin lavender mini skirt and shook the bell sleeves on her peasent top. She walked over to the front doors, her purple heels making a clicking noise as they hit the floor, then she stopped. She grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Hello, Andy!" Paige greeted, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Wow, Paige, you look great!" Andy complimented. He took her hand and gently kissed it, like a gentleman.  
  
"Why thank you." Paige replied, with a little curtsy. "My sister is this way." She said, as she stepped aside to let Andy in.  
  
Andy walked in and admired the Manor, it hadn't changed much, since he'd been there in his younger years. "Looks great." He said.  
  
Paige nodded and shut the doors, then led Andy the living room. "Here we are." Paige replied, as she took a seat next to Piper, on the sofa.  
  
Andy nearly gasped, as he saw Prue. "Wow! Prue you're...you're....breathtaking...." He replied, breathlessly.  
  
Prue blushed, even more so than she had at her sisters' compliments. "Wow..I mean, thank you." Prue replied, as she stood up.  
  
Andy gently took her hand, kissing it. "M'lady." He said.  
  
"Why thank you, sir." Prue replied, playing along.  
  
Andy leaned over, gently kissing Prue on the cheek. "You grow more beautiful each time I see you." He whispered, so only Prue would hear him.  
  
Prue felt a tingle rush up her spine; it wasn't fear, but love.  
  
Andy pulled away. "Good night, ladies." He said, as he waved to Piper and Paige.  
  
Piper smiled and waved back.  
  
"Don't keep her out too late." Paige said in a motherly tone, with a little wink.  
  
Andy smiled and held the door open for Prue, then quickly shut the door behind himself, as he left. Andy walked out to his car and opened the door for Prue.  
  
"Thank you." Prue said, once again, as she climbed into Andy's car.  
  
Andy shut the door and got in on the driver's side. "I have a special treat for you." He said, as he pulled onto the road.  
  
Prue grinned. 'It must be amazing!' Prue thought, as she gazed over at Andy.  
  
*****25 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue and Andy seated themselves down at a small, romantic, Italian restaurant; it had been the first expensive restaurant that Andy had ever taken Prue to, when they were dating in high school.  
  
"Andy, you've out done yourself." Prue said, as she breathed in the wonderful aroma.  
  
"Nothing is too good for you, Prue." Andy said, then took a small sip of white wine.  
  
Prue blushed, again. She couldn't seem to stop tonight, being with Andy again just made her feel so alive, like she was on top of the world. "You're too sweet." She said.  
  
"You're too beautiful." Andy replied, as he placed his hand on Prue's hand.  
  
Prue felt a warm tingle run through her, like she had in high school, whenver she felt Andy. "I've missed you." She said.  
  
"And I you." Andy said, as he gazed into Prue's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"It's been too long." Prue said.  
  
"And yet I'm still under your spell." Andy said, with a smile.  
  
'Nope, not a spell...Not that I know of.' Prue thought. She gazed back into Andy's eyes. "Maybe I'm the one under the spell?" She questioned.  
  
Andy grinned and shook his head, but before he could reply, a waiter stopped by the table.  
  
"What shall you and the lady be ordering tonight?" The waiter asked, with a smile.  
  
"Whatever Prudence has, make it two." Andy said, as he motioned to Prue.  
  
Prue smiled and looked at the waiter, then began to tell him her order. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	14. One Hot Javna, Coming Right Up

A/N: Awesome! I just realized that I have new reviewers for this fic! Thanks!  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 14: One Hot Javna, Coming Right Up  
  
Prue's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over, smelling Andy's cologne in the red satin sheets. 'These are so not my sheets!' Prue thought, as she rubbed her eyes and realized she was laying next to Andy. Then the images of the night before came flooding back to Prue; the wonderful dinner, the dancing, then going back to Andy's place, and getting lost in the moment during the song that had played in their first real date. Prue gasped in realization. 'I cannot believe I slept with him on the first date! Well, the first date after being seperated for so long....' Prue thought.  
  
Andy rolled over, stirring, then opening his eyes. "Prue, you're awake." Prue said, as he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
Prue pulled back. "I....I'm sorry Andy, I have to go." Prue said. She leaned over the bed and grabbed her dress, then slipped it on. Then she rushed around the room; grabbing her shoes, purse, and shall. "I'm so sorry...I..I really am!" Prue said, as she fled out the front door.  
  
Andy ran after her, but by the time he reached the front door, Prue was already in the parking lot. "Shoot!" Andy snapped. He looked over at the digital clock. "Eight-thirty-five....I have to be to work by nine! Crap!" Andy cursed, as he raced into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Prue shivered in the chilly morning air, then moved into a small ray of sunlight, soaking it up for a second. 'I forgot to bring my cell.' Prue thought. She looked around and spotted an AMPM across the street. She raced across the street and walked up to a pay phone. She dug into her purse and pulled out some loose change then deposited it into the phone and dialed her home number. She waited for a few moments, listening to the phone ring. "Come on, pick up!" Prue said, through chattering teeth.  
  
"Paige! Get the phone, I'm leaving!" Piper yelled, just before slamming the door of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Paige blinding reached around the dresser by her bed, for her phone, then grabbed it. "H..hello?" She mumbled.  
  
"Paige?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige's eyes shot open. "Prue, something wrong?" Paige asked. She glanced at her clocked and covered her mouth. "Whoa! You never came home last night!" Paige said, as she sat up, now fully awake. "Did ya....you know?" She probed.  
  
"Paige!" Prue scolded.  
  
Paige grinned. "Hey, if a sister can't ask that, then what can she ask?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Just get out of bed and come pick me up, I'm at the AMPM across from Andy's place." Prue replied.  
  
Paige nodded and scribbled down the address on an old gum wrapper. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Paige said.  
  
"Get out of bed!" Prue said.  
  
"How do you know I'm not already out?" Paige asked, smugly.  
  
"Because I know you, I have, all your life! You weren't even up until I called, were you?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige bit her lip. "Ermm..Uhh..Yeah I was!" Paige said. She paused. "Sort of." She added, quietly.  
  
"Probably because Piper yelled at you?" Prue asked. She waited, but heard nothing. "Doesn't count." She said, with a roll of her eyes. "Now hurry! Bring my cell and a fresh pair of clothes, too, thanks. Love ya, bye!" Prue said.  
  
"Love ya too, bye sis." Paige said, then hung up.  
  
Prue hung up too and then walked over to the curb and sat down, blowing warm breaths onto her hands as she waited for her youngest sister.  
  
Paige scurried through her room, quickly putting on a red mini dress with long bell sleeves, and white heeled sandles. She rushed into her bathroom and ran her brush through her hair then bolted out the door and into Prue's room. She opened Prue's closet and rummaged through her closthes until she found a long demin skirt, white cotton shirt, and flat white sandles. She tucked them under her arm then snatched Prue's cell phone from her dresser. "That's what she wanted right?" Paige asked, aloud. Paige nodded then walked down the stairs, outside, and climbed into her V.W. Bug. She stuffed the objects into the passenger seat. 'Crap! I forgot my purse and the address!' Paige thought, knowing she didn't want to go back inside. "Hey! Maybe that orb thing could work?!" Paige said, out loud. She closed her eyes and focused on her bedroom. 'Come on, work! I want to be in my bedroom when my eyes open!' Paige thought, with anticipation. She felt her stomach start to do a flip flop and she opened her eyes to see the white and blue orbs engulfing her. 'Yes! Come on, come on, come on!' Paige thought, as she closed her eyes again. Moments later she felt herself finally orb out. Then she felt herself orb back in and she quickly opened her eyes, seeing that she was in the same seated space that she'd been at before she orbed. "Great!" Paige muttered, under her breath. She moaned and grabbed her car keys, then huffed, and got out of the car. She shut the door and ran back into the house. 'Now I have that queezy feeling and I did not even go anywhere! What is the use of this power if I cannot even go places?' Paige mentally asked herself. She moaned as she walked into her room and grabbed the wrapper and her purse, then bolted out again. Minutes later she seated herself in her car again, the queezy feeling was starting to go away now. 'Well, sooner than yesterday. I guess that is a plus.' Paige thought, as she started her car and drove off.  
  
*****15 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue walked out of the public restroom at the AMPM, dressed in her clean clothes, then hopped into Paige's V.W. Bug. "Thanks a million!" Prue said, as she buckled her seatbelt. "One more favor. Can you swing by Bucklands so I can pick up my last check?" Prue asked, with a begging smile.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "It's not like I have places to be." Paige replied. 'Wait! I have that number from that Stefan! Oh, I have to go there!' Paige thought, as she reached over and rummaged through her purse.  
  
"Thanks!" Prue replied, with a joyful tone. She noticed Paige's look. "Whatcha lokin' for?" Prue asked.  
  
"That address to that Stefan's place! D'ya mind going with me, after Bucklands?" Paige asked, with a hopeful look.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Sure, we'll call it even." Prue said, with a nod.  
  
Paige finally yanked out the napkin with a joyful look. "This is going to be awesome! Do I look okay?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Pull off up here." Prue said, as she pointed to the right.  
  
Paige nodded and turned on the right, drove down a small street, then saw a sign that read, Bucklands Auction House. "Must be it." Paige said, as she pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Yep." Prue said, as she got out of car. "I'll only be a minute or so." Prue said, as she grabbed her cell phone. Prue rushed through the doors up Bucklands and saw the elevator door beginning to close. "Wait, hold the door!" Prue called. She caught the look of a younger man.  
  
The man reached out and grabbed the elevator door, making it push back.  
  
"Thanks!" Prue said, as she squeezed through the doors.  
  
"No problem." The man said. The man began to hold his hand out, when he heard Prue's cell phone go off.  
  
"Oh, sorry, that's me." Prue said, as she flipped open her phone. "Yes? Oh, again? No, I'm sorry! I'm not coming back to work, Bucklands is so...so...stuffy!" Prue said. She listened for a moment. "No, that's final!" She said, then shut her phone. She turned back to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think we've had a chance to get aquainted....I'm Rex." The man said, as he held out his hand.  
  
Prue took his hand. "Prue. Prue Halliwell. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rex...." Prue paused, waiting for Rex to fill in his last name for her.  
  
"Buckland. Mr. Rex Buckland." Rex replied.  
  
Prue's face turned beat red. "Oh my...I..I..." She stuttered.  
  
"I'm glad to know that my auction house is, 'stuffy'. Maybe I can help to change that, Ms. Halliwell." Rex said, as the elevator came to a stop.  
  
Prue nodded. "Well...I'm not so sure about that...." Prue replied.  
  
"Come now, please, take a trip with me to my office." Rex said, as he stepped out of the elevator.  
  
Prue nodded and followed Rex, as the doors shut behind him. "Well, you see..I quit the other day because I was being cheated out of my work, by my boss and ex-boyfriend, Roger." Prue said, as she followed Rex into a large office with a city view.  
  
Rex walked behind Prue and shut the door, then walked over to a chair behind his desk, and sat down. "I see...Well, we have been getting a few complaints about Roger.." Rex said, as he shuffled through some papers.  
  
"Really?" Prue blurted out, before thinking. "I mean..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Prue tried to cover.  
  
"No, no, it's perfectly okay. What department did you work in?" Rex asked.  
  
"I researched the antiques that were brought in." Prue replied.  
  
"Ah! Yes, Prudence Halliwell! I see...My, you were very valuable to Bucklands. I'm sorry that you left." Rex said, as a smile crept onto his face. He stopped shuffling through his papers and looked into Prue's blue eyes. "One moment please." He said. He pressed a button on his phone. "Carla, please ask Hannah to come into my office, now?" Rex asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Buckland, right away." The voice from the speaker replied, obviously Carla.  
  
A few moments passed and then a woman walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Rex? You asked for me?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Hannah, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Prue Halliwell. She recently quit due to some unfair treatment. Roger was her boss, you remember the complaints we got about him right? Prue, this is my assistant, Hannah Webster." Rex asked.  
  
"Yes, a very rude man if I do say so." Hannah said, as she scanned Prue, then walked over and seated herself on Roger's desk.  
  
"Well, we've been talking about, 'letting him go'." Rex began, then paused for effect. "So why not hire Prue in his place. If you take a look at Prue's record, I'm sure you'll find it very complete. A great asset to the company." Rex stated, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Hannah reached across Rex's desk and grabbed Prue's file and began to leaf through it. "My my, very impressive, Ms. Halliwell!" Hannah said, as she flipped through the pages.  
  
Prue blushed. "Thank you." She replied, then glanced at the clock on the wall. 'I need to get back to Paige soon.' Prue thought.  
  
"I'm fine with that." Hannah said, as she handed Rex the file back.  
  
"Well, Ms. Halliwell, what do you say?" Rex asked. "About coming back to work for us and taking Roger's place?" Rex clarified.  
  
Prue's eyes became wide. "Honestly? I mean, you'd really do that?" She questioned, in surprise.  
  
"Of course, if you're willing that is." Rex said, with a grin.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yes, of course, I'd love that!" Prue answered, as her heart raced.  
  
"I'll send you your new scedule by tomorrow. Until then, have a wonderful day, and we're glad to have you back." Rex said. He stood up and walked over to Prue, holding out his hand.  
  
Prue smiled and shook Rex's hand, again. "Thank you so much, Mr. Buckland." Prue said, in a greatful tone.  
  
Hannah scurried off through another door and then a few moments later returned with a small bowl of paint. She walked over to Prue and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, any friend of Rex's is a friend of mind." She said.  
  
Prue reached out to shake Hannah's hand.  
  
Hannah slightly wiggled her hand that held the bowl of paint, making it drop towards Prue.  
  
Prue saw the paint coming at her and squinted her eyes, telekinetically sending the paint falling in the other direction.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry, clumsy me!" Hannah gasped.  
  
"It's fine, really. It didn't touch me." Prue said.  
  
"I'm so glad!" Hannah replied. "Look, I'm sorry to run, but I need to go get some towels to clean that up." Hannah said, as she walked out of the office.  
  
Prue nodded. "Well, I'd better be off now." Prue said, as she turned to leave.  
  
"Goodbye." Rex called, as he seated himself at his desk again.  
  
"Goodbye!" Prue said, as she left the office. Prue walked down the hallway to the elevator, pressed the down button, and waited for the doors to open. Moments passed and finally the doors opened to an empty elevator. Prue stepped in and the doors shut, then she clicked the 1st floor button.  
  
Hannah blinked into Rex's office, sitting on the edge of Rex's desk. "Well, I'd say that Ms. Prue Halliwell is either the luckiest woman alive or a witch." Hannah said, as she pointed to the puddle of paint on the floor.  
  
Rex leaned over and kissed Hannah. "She's a witch, I can practically smell it." He said. He looked over at the puddle of paint and waved his hand, making the paint and bowl vanish. "That didn't look good there." He said.  
  
Hannah leaned back and kissed Rex. "I agree." She said, as she rubbed Rex's neck.  
  
Rex wrapped his arms around Hannah and blinked them out.  
  
Prue walked up to Paige's car and got into the passenger's seat.  
  
"Get your paycheck?" Paige asked, as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Actually, I got a new job." Prue replied.  
  
"Whoa! Hold it! What?! You swore you wouldn't go back to work there! What happened?" Paige asked, as she stopped at a red light.  
  
Prue took a deep breath, then began to explain what had happened.  
  
Piper plopped down in a chair and took a sip of ice water. "Wow....I've worked my tail off!" Piper exclaimed, to herself. She wiped her head, feeling hot and tired after cooking for so long. "Maybe I'll walk outside for a few minutes to get a little fresh air." Piper muttered to herself. She stood up and walked to the front doors of Quake, through the many crowds of people. Then she stepped out into the crisp air and felt little rays of sun beat down on her. She smiled and breathed in the freshness. She looked around and walked over to a small bench. "Much better." She breathed. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw an old lady walking straight into the middle of the street. "Oh my God!" Piper gasped, as she saw a car speeding straight towards the old woman. Piper dashed towards the old woman. "Get out of the way!" She screamed.  
  
The old woman turned around. "What? D..did you s..say something?" She asked; totally unaware of the car.  
  
Piper looked away. "Get out of the way!" She yelled, as she motioned her hands towards the speeding car, that was now only a little ways in the distance. Suddenly the car stopped in mid motion. 'Uh oh...I probably did that...' Piper thought, with a burst of panic. She ran towards the old woman and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the road. Just as she pulled the old woman onto the sidewalk, the car unfroze, and sped through the spot that the old woman had been standing. Piper breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least this power or whatever it is, helped me save an old woman.' Piper thought, as she removed her hand from the woman's wrist. Then Piper gasped as she saw a tattoo that she recognized. "Oh my God!" Piper gasped.  
  
The old woman turned to face Piper and squinted her eyes. "Piper?" She asked, in a squeaky voice.  
  
Piper covered her mouth. That voice was old, but Piper knew who it belonged to. "Britney?" She asked, in more of a shocked statement than a question.  
  
"Piper? I..wh..where am I? Wh..what has happened to me?" The old woman asked, in a sad and helpless tone.  
  
Piper gently squeezed the old woman's, Britney's, hand. "It's okay...I'm gonna find out what happened. Why don't you...Umm, why don't you come with me." Piper said, as she led Britney into Quake.  
  
"It's so smokey in here..." Britney said, followed by a series of coughs.  
  
Piper gently patted Britney's back and walked her into the backroom, where she found Chef Moore. "Chef Moore!" Piper called. She turned to Britney. "Stay right here." She whispered, as she pointed next to the door.  
  
"Piper?" Chef Moore asked, as he turned around to the sound of Piper's voice.  
  
"Yes, Chef Moore, it's Piper Halliwell." Piper said, as she walked over to Chef Moore. "Umm, I have a small request.." Piper muttered.  
  
"A request?" Chef Moore asked, as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Umm, may I please take an hour off. My Great Aunt you see...wondered off from the care center and ended up at Quake. I'm not sure how, but I just found her and got the message on my cell phone.." Piper lied, but tried her best to make it sound real. "So I need to take her back there and make sure it doesn't happen again." Piper said, with a hopeful tone.  
  
"Ahh, I see...Well normally I wouldn't allow it, but seeing as how you've brought so many customers in the last two days and you're such a wonderful employee, fine. But one hour!" Chef Moore warned.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! And my Aunt thanks you too." Piper said, as she turned and walked back to Britney; grabbing her purse on the way out. "Come on..." She whispered as she took Britney's hand and led her back through the crowd, out the door, and to her car.  
  
"Are you sure you want to wait in the car?" Paige asked, as she looked at Prue, with the car door still half open.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure, I'll be fine. Now go, I've kept you too long already!" Prue said, with a wave of her hand.  
  
Paige nodded and shut the door, then bolted off towards the studio. She grinned as she approached the entrance. She quickly smoothed her hair and dress, then walked in. Paige noticed that the room was kind of dark, but she could see the various types of photography equipment. "Hello? Stefan?" Paige called, as she walked around the room. "Is anyone here?" Paige asked, aloud. There was silence. "Hmm...Maybe's he is out for lunch or something." Paige muttered, as she turned around to leave, then gasped as she saw Stefan standing behind her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Stefan asked, kindly.  
  
Paige smiled. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you." Paige said.  
  
"Oh, that's okay..And you are?" Stefan asked.  
  
Paige felt a small jab of pain shoot through her. "Paige..Paige Halliwell, from Quake. You told me to stop by." Paige said, joping to job Stefan's memory.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Paige Halliwell! I'm so sorry I forgot! I've been in a quite forgetful mood today!" Stefan said, with a smile. He hit his hand to his head. "I'm so sorry. Well, yes, I did ask you to come, didn't I? Let's see...." Stefan said, as he walked over to a few switches and flicked them on, making the room brighter. "Why don't you go over there..." He said, as he motioned towards a rose colored wall.  
  
Paige nodded and placed her purse down on a nearby table, then walked over to the rose colored wall. "Right here?" She asked.  
  
"Perfect..." Stefan murmured. He picked up his camera and walked over by Paige, then took a few steps back and held the camera up to his face. "Now, smile!" He called.  
  
Paige smiled sweetly and waited for the picture.  
  
Stefan was about to press the button when he pulled the camera away from his face and then transformed into a hideous looking beast with glowing red eyes. Then red rays burst from his eyes.  
  
Paige's eyes grew wide in horror. Then she saw the blue and white lights surround her, then left herself orb out.  
  
The rays from Stefan's eyes hit the wall, behind where Paige had been standing. "A whitelighter?!" He roared, as the rays vanished, but his eyes stayed glowing red.  
  
Paige orbed back in, in the same spot. "What the hell?!" She screamed, as she made a mad dash for the front door.  
  
"No you don't, my pretty!" Stefan groweled, as he shot 2 more glowing red rays at her from his eyes.  
  
Paige again orbed out in mid run, barely missing the 2 rays, then orbed back in at the same spot that she'd orbed out from. She dashed towards the doors, grabbing her purse on the way by the table. This time she could feel her whole body shivering from the evil presence that she sensed in the room. She reached the door and pushed it open. "Prue! Prue!" She screamed in horror.  
  
Prue's head swiveled around to see her baby sister running towards the V.W. Bug, as if her life depended on it. "Paige! What's wrong?!" Prue gasped, as she shoved the car door opened.  
  
"Stefan! He's...he's a demon thing!" Paige yelled, as she reached the car door. She looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan, in his demonic form, running out of the front doors after her. "Look!" She cried out.  
  
Prue gasped. "Oh God! Hurry, drive!" Prue yelled.  
  
Paige stuffed her key into the car and turned it on.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes and telekinetically slammed Paige's car door shut, then squinted her eyes and looked at the locks, making the locks on the doors lock. "Go!" She yelled.  
  
Paige shoved her foot down on the gas peddle and drove out of the parking lot and down the street as fast as she could, until she was at least 6 blocks away. Then she eased up and stopped at the stop sign. "Prue...We need to warn Piper..I mean, what if that thing attacks up again...He...I don't know what would have happened it I'd gotten hit by those rays, but I did that light thing. The orbing thing that Melinda Warren talked about." Paige said, as she started driving again.  
  
"You're right....We need to warn Piper. But she's at Qu...." Prue's voice trailed off as her cell phone began to ring. She flipped open her phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Piper! Paige and I have to talk to you, it's urgent! Wait, you're what? At the Manor? Okay, fine, we'll be there!" Prue said, as she closed her phone.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, as she turned the corner.  
  
"Piper is at the Manor. She says she needs to talk to us too, it's urgent, and we need to get home fast!" Prue said.  
  
"What if that thing attacked her?!" Paige questioned, with worry, then stepped on the gas again.  
  
Piper paced around the kitchen of the Manor. 'At least I have Britney, or who I think is Britney, safely in the living room.' Piper thought. She began to nervously tap her fingers on the counter, then she heard someone knock at the front door, making her jump. 'It is just the door, Piper! Answer it!' She thought, as she walked through the living room to the front door. She opened it up slowly, to find Leo standing there. "Erm...hi..." Piper muttered.  
  
Leo looked a little puzzled. "Hi, Piper. It's me, Leo. Remember?" He asked.  
  
Piper nodded, quickly. "Yes..I'm sorry. I'm just really busy at the moment. Did you need something?" She asked.  
  
"No..I was just wondering if...you needed anything else fixed?" Leo asked, in a hopeful tone.  
  
Piper shook her head. "I'm sorry, Leo, but not now please. I'm extremely busy. Maybe..maybe you could come over later. I'm sure there is something that needs fixing." Piper said, as she tried to shut the door.  
  
"I see...Well, I guess I'll see you late." Leo said, with a sad look, then turned and left.  
  
Piper left out a frusterated sigh, then shut and locked the door. She looked over to see the very old looking Britney, napping on the sofa. "Where are they?" Piper asked, in annoyance.  
  
As if on que, the front doors were pushed open; Prue and Paige stood in the doorway. "We have something very serious to talk to you about!" They announced.  
  
"Ditto!" Piper replied, as she pulled her sisters inside the house and then shut the doors again, locking them as well.  
  
"A demon attacked!" Paige blurted out.  
  
"What?!" Piper asked, before taking the time to absorb the comment.  
  
"A demon attacked! He was that Stefan guy, that new photographer! He told me to stop by his studio to take some photos and then he turned into this hideous looking beast and with glowing red eyes and sent these glowing red rays at me!" Paige explained.  
  
"Paige..." Piper began.  
  
Prue held up her hand. "I saw the best thing too! He ran out of the studio after Paige! We just barely escaped!" Prue said.  
  
"Well....I found Britney...And it looks like all the youth has literally been sucked out of her!" Piper said, as she pointed to Britney, who was still sleeping on the sofa.  
  
"What? How do you know?!" Paige asked, with suspicion.  
  
Piper grabbed her sisters' arms and pulled them towards the sofa, then pointed to the tattoo on Britney's wrist. "I've only ever seen one person with a tattoo like that and it's on the exact same place that Britney had her tattoo on!" Piper said, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh my God! You're right!" Paige gasped, as she placed her hand to her mouth.  
  
"What do we do now?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige raised her hand. "Maybe...that book will have some answers?" Paige suggested. She spun around and raced up the stairs, down the hall, and into the attic. She walked over to the Book of Shadows that was laying on the floor and picked it up. She then raced out of the attic, back down the hall, down the stairs, and back to her sisters. "Got it." She said, breathlessly. She placed the book on a small table and began to flip through the pages. "Too bad this thing doesn't have an index." Paige said, as dust fell off the old pages. Paige cringed at a few of the pictures of some of the evil creatures that she saw. Then she gasped. "Look! I found it!" Paige said, as she pointed to the page with a picture of the creature that she'd seen Stefan transform into.  
  
Prue and Piper walked over and gathered around the book. "That's it!" Prue exclaimed, as she pointed to the picture.  
  
"Ugh! That's nasty!" Piper said, as she stepped back a few feet.  
  
"Duh!" Paige said, with a roll of her eyes. She looked at the page. "Listen to this!" Paige said, then cleared her throat. "'Javna: A demon that feeds one week out of every year on youth to stay young, seemingly forever, by hitting his victims with glowing red rays from his eyes. He must be vanquished by the Power of Three using the following spell....'" Paige read, from the book.  
  
"What spell?" Prue asked, as she peered over Paige's shoulder.  
  
"'Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of Three, eye of Earth, evil and accursed.'" Paige read, from the page.  
  
Piper peered over Paige's other shoulder and scanned the page. "And it says some guy called 'Prophet Mohammed' invoked something called the 'Hand of Fatima', centuries ago to banish this Javna thing, back to where ever the hell he came from." Piper said. She looked back to Britney who seemed to be sleeping peacefully at the moment. "Do you think that he could have stolen Britney's youth?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "I bet he did....Or else your friend would still be as young as you say she is." She said.  
  
"Will she get her youth back if that thing is killed?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige scanned the page and then flipped to the next page. "'Once Javna is vanquished, then all who he has recently stole youth from will have their youth returned and remember nothing, starting from the point when their youth was stolen.'" Paige read. She turned to her sisters. "Looks like we have to go back there...." She muttered.  
  
"What about Britney?" Piper asked.  
  
"We'll leave her here...When we get back, we'll tell her that she hit her head and so we brought her home, since she won't remember anything." Prue adviced.  
  
"Then I'll need to get back to work!" Piper said, as she glanced at her watch. 'Twenty minutes.' She thought. "Come on, let's hurry! I have like twenty minutes!" Piper said.  
  
Prue quickly grabbed a pen from the table and copied down the spell onto a piece of paper from her pocket, then rushed to the door. "Let's hurry!" She said.  
  
The 3 sisters rushed outside; each getting into their own car, then followed Paige down the street.  
  
*****10 Minutes Later*****  
  
The 3 Halliwell sisters stood together, facing the entrance to Stefan's studio.  
  
"Let's go..." Piper said, as she walked up to the doors and shoved them open.  
  
Prue and Paige quickly rushed in behind their sister.  
  
"Hello?!" Piper yelled, with annoyance in he tone.  
  
Suddenly the lights flashed on all around the sisters. Stefan, a.k.a Javna, walked out in front of them; he was still in his demonic form. "The whitelighter has brought reinforcements!" He hissed. He stared at Prue and Piper. "Her charges? Huh? Well, you'll all make nice youth!" He roared, as red rays shot from his eyes at the 3 sisters.  
  
Piper held up her hands in fright, making the 2 red rays freeze in mid air.  
  
Prue grabbed Piper and Paige's arms, pulling them to the side, then watched as the rays unfroze and hit the wall behind where Piper and Paige had just stood. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Hurry! Take hands!" She yelled.  
  
"No!" Javna roared, then eyed the girls again.  
  
Piper raised her hands. "No!" She yelled. With that, Javna froze.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige took hands; forming a circle.  
  
Andy and Darryl pulled up into the nearly empty parking lot, next to Stefan's studio.  
  
"There are only three cars here!" Darryl said, as he got out of his car. He and his partner, Andy, were here to question a suspect about missing women. Stefan, who'd been seen on video tape at Quake, where all the victims had been seen last, was the only person they had right now.  
  
Andy stared at the cars in disbelief. 'Those are the same cars that were at the Manor last night! Each one belongs to Prue, Piper, or Paige!' Andy thought. He shook his head. 'Why would they be here? That is too weird! I suddenly get a suspect for the murders of those Wiccan women, the guy Piper was dating, then he goes missing. Now I get a suspect for my next case and I find their cars here!' Andy thought. "Well, let's go in and check this out!" Andy said, as he began to walk towards the studio.  
  
Smoke poured from Javna's body as he screamed in pain. "Noooo!" He yelled, as red rays burst from his body.  
  
"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of Three, eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of Three, eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of Three, eye of Earth, evil and accursed." Prue, Piper, and Paige chanted as loud as they could.  
  
Then in a mighty red burst of light, Javna exploded into nothingness.  
  
There was a silence for a moment, then the sisters turned to each other.  
  
"We did it, again." Paige said, as she held up her hands.  
  
Prue shrugged and high fived Paige.  
  
Piper sighed and gave Paige a small pat on the hand, to humor her. 'This is so not cool!' Piper thought.  
  
Andy and Darryl walked into the room, to find the sisters standing in the center of it.  
  
"Prue? Piper? Paige? What are you doing here?" Andy asked, trying to sound surprised.  
  
"Umm..." Piper stuttered.  
  
"I met Stefan the other day at Quake. He told me to come here and maybe we could look into a modeling job..Prue and Piper came with me, but when we got here there was nobody here, then you and Darryl showed up." Paige said, only half lying.  
  
"I see...." Andy replied, with a bit of suspicion in his tone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Prue countered.  
  
"We came to question Stefan, but he obviously isn't here." Andy replied.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Oh well, wasn't that big of a deal. Guess we should get going and all. Bye Andy! Bye Darryl!" Paige called, as she pulled her sisters past Andy and Darryl. Once they were out of ear range, Paige spoke again. "Piper, you get to Quake. Prue and I will drive back to the Manor and check on Britney." Paige said.  
  
Piper nodded. "Okay, but let me know what happens." She said, as she got into her car. Then she shut the door and drove off.  
  
Prue and Paige got into their seperate cars and drove off.  
  
*****10 Minutes Later*****  
  
Prue and Paige burst through the door of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Paige looked over at the sofa to find Britney, as her young self, stirring on the sofa.  
  
Britney looked up. "Where am I?" She asked, as she rubbed her aching head. She looked around and spotted Prue and Paige. "Who are you?!" She asked.  
  
"Britney! Don't you remember, it's me, Paige Halliwell!" Paige said, as she walked over to Britney.  
  
Britney rubbed her eyes. "Paige?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! Don't you remember anything?" Paige asked.  
  
"No...I mean...everything is just blank! One minute I'm at some studio and next I'm here." Britney replied.  
  
"Well....we found you wondering around the streets...You looked lost and upset. By 'we' I mean Piper, Prue, and I. Prue is my older sister, over there." Paige said, as she pointed to Prue. "And then we brought you here, to our house, and let you sleep. This is the first time you've awakened." Paige lied.  
  
Britney rubbed her head. "Well...uh, thanks I guess. I'm sorry if I've been a pain though..." She said.  
  
"Nonsense! You were tired, that's all. But one more thing, we talked to a Detective Andy Trudeau, it turns out you've been missing for a while....You will probably need to talk to him." Paige said.  
  
Britney moaned. "Oh no...what could I have done that I can't remember?" She asked, rhetorically.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I uhh..don't think you were the only one. He said a few other women were missing. So I doubt you did anything." Prue said.  
  
Britney sighed. "Hope so. Hey, where's Piper?" She asked.  
  
"At Quake...Hey, maybe we could go down there and meet her! And Andy could meet you there to talk with you?!" Paige suggested.  
  
Prue sighed. The last thing she wanted to due was talk to Andy or see him again; she'd made a huge mess today.  
  
"Prue, could you call him?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue sighed. "Uh..yeah.." Prue replied, hoping that she could get his voicemail. She walked up stairs and into her room, shut the door and locked it, then sat down at her bed and picked up her phone to dial Andy's cell number.  
  
Paige sat down at the kitchen table and then slid a glass full of water across the table to Britney.  
  
"Thanks, Paige." Britney said, then took a sip of the water. She breathed in and then sighed. "I wish I could remember what happened.." She said.  
  
'I doubt it.' Paige thought. She almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself at the last moment. "Maybe it's for the best? Ya never know.." Paige said, then she too took a sip of her water.  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen. "Andy says he'll be at Quake in ten minutes." Prue said.  
  
"So, let's go." Paige urged, as she stood up.  
  
Britney nodded. "Yeah, I just want to get this over with and go home." She said, with a yawn.  
  
Prue, Paige, and Britney walked out of the kitchen and out the front doors of the Halliwell Manor; meeting at Prue's car.  
  
"My car?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sure." Paige said. She turned to Britney. "Mind if we take my sister's car?" She asked.  
  
Britney shook her head. "Not at all." She said.  
  
Prue smiled and unlocked the doors.  
  
"Wanna take the back or front?" Paige asked.  
  
"Let's both sit in the back." Britney said, as she climbed into the back or Prue's car.  
  
Paige grinned and hopped into Prue's backseat with her friend, then shut the door.  
  
Prue walked around to the driver's side and got in, started the car, then drove off.  
  
Piper carefully sprinkled shredded pieces of chocolate over a mountain of whip cream, for her sundae. "Now, for the finishing touch." Piper said. She reached into a bowl and pulled out a ripe, juicy red, cherry and then placed it on the top of her sundae. Piper took a second to admire her work of art and then turned around to find Chef Moore staring at it.  
  
"It looks marvelous, Piper! I don't know how you do it!" Chef Moore complimented. He carefully picked up the sundae and set it on the delivery tray. "Take a ten minute break, you've worked hard." He said, as he strolled the tray out of the kitchen.  
  
Piper smiled. 'Just what I need.' She thought, as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the backroom and checked her cell phone. "No messages from Prue or Paige yet. Guess they haven't had time to call me, I hope things are okay." Piper thought. She put her cell phone back in her purse and slid her purse over her shoulder, then walked out into the crowd of people. She looked over at the bar to see Andy and Darryl sitting there. "Andy!" Piper called, as she walked over to Andy and seated herself next to him.  
  
"Piper! Hey, has Prue or Paige gotten here yet? They were suppose to bring Britney over to talk with me." Andy said.  
  
"Well, they haven't called me and I just started my ten minute break. Sorry that I can't be of more help." Piper said.  
  
Andy sighed. 'I hope Prue is not avoiding me.' He thought.  
  
"Hey Andy, isn't that Prue?" Darryl asked, as he pointed to the doors.  
  
Piper turned around to see Prue, Paige, and Britney walking in. "Hey you three, over here!" Piper said, as she waved her arm.  
  
Paige waved back. "Prue look! Andy, Piper, and Darryl are over at the bar." Paige said, as she moved through the crowd to get to her sister.  
  
Prue and Britney followed close behind Paige, so as to not get lost.  
  
Minutes later, everyone was gathered at the bar.  
  
Prue gave Andy a fake smile. "Britney, this is Andy. Andy, this is Britney." Prue said.  
  
Britney nodded and shook Andy's hand. "I was told you wanted to speak with me?" She asked.  
  
Andy nodded. "Yes. We only have about five minutes though. The other missing victims have turned up as well and we need to talk with them, too." Andy said.  
  
"Andy, we took Brit down here. Maybe you and Darryl could drop her off on your way to interview the other victims? It would give you more time to talk." Paige suggested.  
  
Darryl nodded. "She's right, Andy." He stated.  
  
Andy sighed. He really wanted to talk to Prue. "Yeah, sure.." He muttered.  
  
Piper and Paige each took a turn hugging Britney goodbye.  
  
"Stay in touch!" Piper called, as she watched Britney walk away.  
  
"I will!" Britney called, then she walked out the door with Andy and Darryl.  
  
Prue let out a breath of relief. 'Thank goodness!' She thought.  
  
A tall sandy blonde haired man walked over to Paige and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Miss...I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" He asked, in a husky voice.  
  
Paige grinned. 'He is hot!' She thought. She looked at Prue and Piper for approval.  
  
Prue just laughed and Piper gave a small nod.  
  
"I'd love to!" Paige said, as she took the man's arm.  
  
The man led Paige out onto the crowded dance floor.  
  
Piper watched her sister, until she was lost within the crowd. "I hope she has fun." Piper said. She leaned in closer to Prue. "Hey, so, you never came home last night. What happened?" She asked, with a grin. Piper glanced down at her watch. "Crap! I'm sorry...My break is over. Look, I'll get back to ya later. Gotta go." Piper said, as she rushed off towards the kitchen.  
  
Prue sat down at the bar. "Saved by the kitchen." She muttered. She stared at the crowd. "I should go." Prue said. She turned to the bartender. "Hey Mister. Can you get a note to my sister, Piper?" She asked.  
  
"Piper Halliwell? Sure, she's the new cook, right?" The short bartendered asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Can you please tell her that I, my name is Prue by the way, just went home for the night?" Prue asked.  
  
The bartender nodded. "Sure. Have a good night!" He said.  
  
"You too." Prue said. She stood up, made her way through the crowd, and then outside. She walked to her car and climbed inside. She paused for a brief moment, then started her car, and drove off. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	15. Old Loves Never Leave

A/N: This chapter takes place about 2 weeks after chapter 14. Prue is still avoiding Andy, but Andy is being very persistent. BTW, I'm also changing around the order of some demons that were in the show. For example, the second demon they ever vanquished was Javna, but the 3rd set of demons won't be the shapeshifters, the shapeshifts will become the 5th set of demons.  
  
The Power Of Sisters  
Chapter 15: Old Loves Never Leave  
  
Paige was sitting at her desk, typing up some papers on a few foster children. As much as she loved her job, she still wished that she could sleep in late as well. Paige placed her hand over her mouth as she let out a small yawn. She glanced at the clock that read, 9:45 A.M. 'Too early.' She thought, as she was hit with another yawn. She moaned. "I was probably up too late trying that orbing thing." Paige muttered, to herself. She clicked save on her computer, then clicked print. "Any time now." Paige said, as she leaned back in her chair and waited for the papers that she'd just typed up to print. She looked around the office, at all the small cubicals. "I think I liked my old work better, more space." Paige whispered, under her breath. She glanced over at the large, closed off, office of her new boss; Mr. Cowen, an African American man, and he was very strict. Paige looked over at the papers in the printing tray. She stood up and walked over to the printer, grabbed her papers, and counted them. "One more...Come on." Paige said, with a snap of her fingers. She began to tap her foot, in annoyance. Then finally the printer spit out the final paper. "Finally." Paige said, as she grabbed the warm paper. She placed her papers in order and then smoothed them out, grabbed the stapler, and stapled then together. She walked over to Mr. Cowen's office and knocked on his door. "Mr. Cowen?" Paige called.  
  
"Come in." Mr. Cowen's rough voice called from the inside of the office.  
  
Paige opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. "I've printed out my notes and now I'm going to go check up on Lena Merdice; the girl that I placed, last week." Paige informed. She'd been going to work now for about 2 weeks.  
  
Mr. Cowen nodded. "Very well. But be back here by noon, because I have some more papers for you to file." He replied, then motioned his hand to signal the end of the conversation.  
  
Paige nodded and exited the room. She walked over to her desk, shut off her computer, grabbed her belongings, and then exited South Bay Social Services.  
  
Prue waved her hand, pointing to the corner of the room. "Yeah, right there is fine." She said, to the movers who were bringing in new Egyptian antiques.  
  
"What about this one, Ms. Halliwell?" A young red haired woman asked, as she held up a golden necklace.  
  
Prue looked around the room and walked over to a small box, filled with soft cushioning for breakable items. "Right in this box." Prue stated, as she pointed to the inside of the box.  
  
"Of course." The red haired woman replied, as she walked over to Prue. She gently placed the necklace in the box, closed it, and then placed it with the other Egyptian items.  
  
Prue smiled. "Perfect!" She announced. "Great job everyone! That was the last of it, correct?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Halliwell." A brown eyed worker replied.  
  
"Then you can go now. Thank you so much for your help." Prue said, as she walked towards the doorway.  
  
The movers moved out of the doorway before Prue.  
  
As Prue took a few steps further, she was stopped by a person standing in front of her. "Excu...." Prue's voice trailed off, as she looked into the face of the person who was standing before her.  
  
"We need to talk." A male voice said, as he took Prue's arm, and walked her through the doorway.  
  
Paige parked her car in front of a small coffee shop. "A quick stop won't hurt." Paige said, as she walked through the doors of the coffee shop. She glanced up at the board. "Oh, a chocolate mint coffee, sounds good." Paige said, quietly. She waited in line for a few minutes and then finally reached the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" A young woman, with blondish-red hair asked.  
  
"Yes, may I have a chocolate mint coffee please?" Paige asked.  
  
"Will that be all for you today?" The blondish-red haired woman asked.  
  
"Yes thank you." Paige replied.  
  
"That'll be three dollars and fifteen cents." The blondish-red haired woman said.  
  
Paige reached into her pocket and pulled out a 5 dollar bill and placed it on the table.  
  
The blondish-red haired woman took the bill and entered it into the cashed register, got Paige's change, and handed it to her. "Your order will be ready in a few minutes. Thank you for stopping by." She said, with a cheery smile.  
  
"Thanks." Paige said, as she pocketed her change.  
  
"Oh my God! Paige?! Paige Halliwell, is that really you?!" A male voice from behind Paige asked, in surprise.  
  
Paige blushed, she knew that voice anywhere. "No way!" She gasped, as she spun around and stared at the man behind her. "I can't believe it!" She said, in total shock. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
